The Light in the Darkness
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Young Harry fic. Albus lays down the law, forbidding Minerva from visiting Harry anymore, but allowing her one final visit. What they find will change everything. Harry/Min family fic, MMADness, Rated for Childabuse & maybe some MMADness. Dursley Bashing. Artwork thanks to DarthVandola - many many thanks and love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there. This is NOT part of my Births & Deaths universe, just another something. I love Min taking care of a young Harry. Not sure if it's going to work and the plan is simply so I can get rid of some ideas and concentrate on New Lives. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. I'd be sending me my Pottermore welcome letter, instead of writing this. Not Mine.**

"Minerva, I'm sorry, but I really must insist. You cannot go and see Harry again."

Minerva McGonagall rounded on the unfortunate wizard, fire dancing in her emerald eyes.

"Albus, in what possible situation do you ever think that you could ever presume to tell me what I can and cannot do?" she queried, her tone laden with ice and a force that even Albus Dumbledore could not deny. He sighed.

"My dear, I know that you miss him. And I am sorry that he has to remain there, but you know we cannot draw attention to Harry and too many people know your Animagus form." Minerva sat down heavily on the sofa, looking beaten.

"Why couldn't I take him Albus?" she said dejectedly.

The pair had been having the same argument for four years, ever since the day that Voldemort disappeared, the day that Minerva lost everything she had come to hold dear. Albus sat on the same sofa, looking equally upset.

"Min, we're been over this. Harry needs the blood protection afforded to him by Lily's sister. It will protect him more thoroughly than you or I ever could."

"I loved her Albus." Minerva said vehemently. "I loved her like she was my very own. Like I'd carried her and fed her and clothed her and I would do anything for Harry, for her son." Albus sighed. "I would die for him."

Smiling sadly at the heartbroken woman before him, he edged closer.

"I know my dear, I know." In a gesture he knew she would only allow from him he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She sobbed for a few minutes, finally in control of herself she sighed into his chest.

"I will stop Albus." She said forlornly. "But please allow me to see him, once more. I haven't seen him for months, seeing as every time I try to you keep me busy." She glared pointedly at him and he had the decency to look a little ashamed. "Please Albus. Come with me if you must, but please, let me see him once more if I am not to see him until he is eleven." She pleaded, looking up at his soulful blue eyes. As he looked at her, he could see the remains of her tears and he knew he could not deny her this last visit.

"Alright. But I will be with you and it will only be a short visit. Once you have seen him we must go." Minerva nodded distractedly as she gathered her cloak. Albus stilled her hands and made her look at him. "Min, we are not going to linger." He said with stern glare, making her nod sadly.

They may have been colleagues for years, more years than both of them wished to remember and as such very close friends, but he still considered himself her protector. Minerva smiled, placated that they were going to see the closest thing to a grandchild she would ever have.

She morphed into her tabby cat form as soon as their feet hit the pavement along Privet Drive and Albus wouldn't help but smile as she tore off to the house they were visiting. He followed, at a slightly more serene pace and came to a stop beside her at the lounge window, casting as disillusionment charm over the both of them, concealing them from prying eyes. The watched the family of three sit down to dinner. Albus frowned.

"Where is Harry?" he asked Minerva quietly, a little startled when she glared at him.

"I told you months ago, before you decided to stop me from coming that ever since he levitated a bread roll to himself, he has been banned from the table." Albus looked horrified.

"I, I thought you meant for the night." He said sheepishly, frowning internally as he watched the family in front of them.

The Dursley's were not magical, and by all accounts, didn't really like magic. He had been Minerva's friend long before she grew attached to Lily and so when Lily had moved to McGonagall Manor, Albus had visited them often sometimes only to watch just how happy his colleague and best friend was when she had Lily in her life. Not for the first time Albus Dumbledore cursed the day Tom Riddle was born. Movement from the dining room drew his attention back to where it was supposed to be as he watched the woman who was Lily's sister, Petunia, put all the leftovers, all the meagre parts of meat that they had deigned inedible, onto a small plate before walking to the hall. Albus and Minerva followed her movements, shifting to the windows at the front door for a better view. They watched as Petunia walked to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled two locks on the door. She yanked it open and threw in the leftovers, slamming the door closed again quickly before relocking the two locks. Minerva and Albus frowned to each other.

"I wonder when they got an animal." Minerva said with a shrug. "To be completely honest, I never envisioned Petunia allowing one into the house."

"I don't know my dear." He said as he moved back to the lounge room window. "Where is Harry?" he asked his friend and he scanned the room. Minerva shook her head.

"I don't know I haven't been here lately so I do not know what is going on?" she said, shooting him a pointed glare. He conceded the point with a nod. He had been preventing her from coming and was ruing that decision right now. Something told him that all was not right. "Albus what is something has happened to him?" she said, turning and studying his face. He tried to remain calm, to block out his emotions, but a lifetime of reading him told her that he was worried about the same thing. As he watched the muggle family go about their evening as if nothing was wrong a definite pang of dread settled in his chest. "Albus?" she questioned as she watched these thoughts convert into feelings that flashed across his usually jovial bright blue eyes.

Waving the disillusionment charm off them suddenly he walked to the front door, knocking, only out of courtesy. Vernon Dursley opened the door, his fat pasty face paling as he looked at the two strangely dressed individuals currently standing on his doorstep.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, checking to see if anyone around them was watching. He drew himself up as a sense of bravado overcame him.

Albus watched the ridiculous man for a moment before turning to Minerva, who looked ready to hex anyone that got between her and her honorary grandson.

"Where is the other boy that lives here?" she said in calmly, her voice like ice against the warm night air around them. Vernon, who had relaxed a little when the strange man had turned to the woman beside him, but he realised much too late that he would probably rather deal with the man.

"Urgh, what other boy? There's only one boy here, my son. Dudley." He said with a flourish, as if expecting that the two weirdo's at the door would congratulate him for being able to produce offspring. Minerva sneered at him and took half a step forward, pausing only when Albus place his hand on her arm.

"I suggest you let us in Mr Dursley, before my esteemed friend here finally decides on which insect she wishes to turn you into." Albus said with the usual twinkle back in his eyes as he imagined Vernon Dursley as a very fat and slimy insect.

Vernon looked to be on the verge of refusing when Minerva growled her displeasure and he suddenly realised that she had her wand in her hand. He stepped aside immediately and they entered the lounge room, Petunia turning as pale as her husband as she recognised Minerva McGonagall as she entered her lounge room.

"Where is he Petunia?" Minerva said, looking the slightly shaken woman before her directly in the eye, refusing to waist any more time.

"He, um, he is at a friend's house." Petunia said, casting a quick glance at her husband, who looked as if he was trying to become one with the floral wallpaper.

"Get him back here. Now." Minerva said using every inch of the persona she had developed as a teacher over the years.

"They've gone away, to Corfu. Won't be back for a while." She said with a weak smile that was not returned by either professor.

Minerva moved across the room suddenly, before Albus even knew what was happening, and stood toe to toe with Petunia, who, if possible, had gone even paler.

"I know what you are like Petunia. I know how you treated Lily, she told me just what you were like as a child, and I comforted her as she cried for the family that disowned her. I am inclined to believe you wouldn't have changed much. And I do not for one second believe that Harry is in Corfu."

Minerva growled as she disappeared from in front of Petunia, morphing back into her cat form as she turned away. Consumed with her ire she didn't see Dudley, who had stopped watching cartoons momentarily, his attention drawn by the animal now in the room. The adults weren't really watching him as he grabbed her tail forcefully, yanking the cat closer to him, receiving a rather painful swipe of the claws for his troubles. Over Dudley's screams, Minerva's cat ears heard a series of noises followed by nothing and she moved to investigate where the noises had come from. Morphing back into herself, she stood in the hallway. Ignoring the over-zealous screams of the boy she had just injured she turned to Vernon Dursley, who was so angry there were red patches appearing on his cheeks.

"What type of animal would need two locks on the outside of the door, and since when would Petunia allow such an animal into this house." She asked him, as calm as ever.

Vernon shifted uncomfortably as he looked between the door and his wife, looking rather sick. As the penny dropped, Minerva swayed on her feet, before spinning around to Petunia.

"Please," she said, her heart aching, "please do not tell me he is in there." She said looking at Albus, who looked as sick as she felt.

Turning to the door she threw open the locks and yanked open the cupboard. As the light from the hall penetrated the darkness of the cupboard, Minerva's heart broke and tears fell unchecked as she lay eyes on what was, for all intents and purposes, her grandson, cowering underneath the cot like structure that filled almost the entire room, the only thing visible were his feet, which she noticed, were chained to the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there peeps! So here's chapter two. I'm still undecided on what to do with the Dursley adults, but I have an idea. If anyone wants to contribute, PM me or leave me a review (I mean, leave a review even if you don't have any ideas…I kinda love reviews) (a whole lot lol)  
>hmm, anyway. Chapter 2. Lots of Min and Harry and ooh maybe if you squint towards the end you'll get a treat…you should all feel extremely privileged I got my Pottermore email last night and I did this instead of staying on there all day! I'm FlameElm169 if anyone is interested! Feel free to bug me there!<br>Gosh, having trouble finishing a thought here.  
>Right, oh, I remember. Tha gaol agam ort is Gaelic (Scottish, not Irish – Min wouldn't like that) for I love you. My other stories have quite a bit of Gaelic in it, not sure if it will work here, but we'll see how we go. Let me know if you want more or less (than the one phrase in here? Geez Em, you're ridiculous!) Anyway. Clearly, I should go before you all think I am more insane than most of you know I am!<strong>

**Peace out!  
>Oh, Disclaimer is on Chapter 1 I think, if not – I don't own anything here. Except maybe the chains that were attached to Harry…and who would want to own them?...I mean really?<strong>

* * *

><p>Minerva sat for a moment looking at the little feet poking out from under the bed. She had failed Lily. In that moment all her anger, at Albus, at Petunia, at Voldemort came bubbling up to the surface and with a cry that chilled the whole neighbourhood she whirled around to Petunia casting a spell, only intercepted at the last minute by Albus, who was looking bereft.<p>

"Move Albus." She growled, her brilliant emerald eyes darkening as she glowered at the Dursley family.

"Min, calm down, we'll take him. The blood wards won't work here anymore anyway." Minerva hadn't moved and her wand was still pointed at Petunia's head over Albus' shoulder. Realising this suddenly Albus took a step forward and blocked her wand, his heart breaking as she broke down. "Tabby, I will deal with these people," he said, the usual twinkle in his eyes long faded at the treatment of the most important wizard in the wizarding world, but more importantly the most important wizard in his best friend's life. "Tabby," he said, turning her tear stained face to his, looking straight in her eyes. "Take him to Poppy." He said with a nod, trying to break her out of her almost catatonic state

"Lily," she said lamely. Albus drew her into a hug and whispered that it would be alright in her ear. She laughed humourlessly and glared at the Dursley's. "Harry won't think so." She said, turning back to the cupboard, kneeling down and peering under the bed.

"He was dangero, eek." Vernon dared to say, only to be shocked into silence when Albus whirled on him, touching his wand to the bottom of Vernon's excessively large chin.

"If you utter a single word more, it will be your last." He said dangerously, shocking even Dudley into silence at the sheer power contained in his voice.

Minerva meanwhile was trying to coax Harry out of the cupboard.

"Harry, Harry sweetheart, its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She said gently, her heart shattering into even smaller pieces as he shuffled further under the bed. Whispering the incantation, she unlocked the bindings on his little feet, wanting to rub the bruised flesh but knowing no-body would have that privilege for a very long time. "Harry, you're feet are free baby, it's going to be okay. I'm here to take you home." She said gently, lying down on the filthy floor in the space, trying to get a better look at her grandchild.

She finally spied where his head was and shuffled up further towards that end of the space. He was facing away, but she could see that he still had James' hair. She almost laughed a little at the fact that it was sticking up at all angles, just like James'. Lily would have liked that. Having a little brain wave, she switched into her Animagus form and crawled gently under the bed, her little nose curling at the putrid smell in under here. She meowed a little and laid her front paws on Harry's back, jumping back with a hiss as he cried out in pain. She could feel her anger building again at the implication that Harry was hurt. She was going to kill those pathetic excuses for humans.

She crawled around the other side of Harry and wailed forlornly as she spied Harry's face, her superior night vision helping in the darkness. Harry's eyes were damaged. The beautiful green eyes that he had inherited from Lily were white and cloudy and she realised that he couldn't see. It took every single ounce of her learned control not to transform and blow the house apart in her anger.

'Harry, it's about Harry, they'll pay.' She said to herself like a mantra. 'It's about Harry'

She mewled a little and ran her body along Harry's fingers he stilled for a moment, and then twitched his fingers a little, as her tail tickled his little fingers. As she rubbed her head against his hands, he became bolder, eventually removing one arm from his protective self-hug and using it to pet Minerva. She licked his hand a little and her heart soared as he giggled a little, before immediately biting it back. Her soul felt a little lighter, knowing that he could still laugh after all of this, even if it was only a little bit. She licked his face and went back into the hallways, switching back to her human form, crawling as close to Harry as she could.

"Harry sweetie, roll over for me. I'm here to protect you and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore," she said, gently, laying a cautious and gentle hand on the little boy's hand. He twitched a little, but the interaction with the tabby cat had relaxed him enough for her to hold his hand, running her thumb over his tiny fingers. She was glad that Albus had taken the Dursley's into the kitchen, knowing that Harry wouldn't cope if they were there too. "Come here baby." She whispered, rolling him gently smiling a little as he let her, wincing only when his back came into contact with the hard floor. Becoming frustrated, she wandlessly lifted the bed and moved to his side, pulling him onto her knee and cradling him in her arms. With tears running down her face as she tried to control her emotions she rocked him back and forth whispering that it would all be okay now.

She carefully stood, shaking her head at how light he was, even for a five year old. Muttering heart felt comforts and promises she conjured a vase in the hallway into a fluffy cat that looked awfully like herself, if she does say so herself, and pressed it into his arms, smiling sadly as he clutched it to his chest.

"We're going to go home now baby." She whispered, turning on the spot and apparating to the boundaries of Hogwarts, calling a house elf to save time. "Pippy?" there was a little pop and Harry tensed in her arms, his senses in overdrive as he clutched to the little cat in his arms and Minerva's robes. "Pippy, take us to the Hospital wing please." She said with no nonsense. Seconds later, she was calling out to Poppy, who bustled out of her office, paling as she recognised the hair on top of the very small child residing in her friend's arms.

"Minerva? Is that?" When Minerva nodded, Poppy motioned for Minerva to follow her into a private room, where Min placed Harry on the bed awkwardly when he refused to let go of her robes, but never making a noise.

"Harry its okay." She said gently stroking his filthy forehead. "Poppy is my friend and she is going to make you feel better." She whispered. Harry didn't let go of Minerva's robes, but he did still long enough for Poppy to cast a diagnostic' spell over him, clicking her tongue angrily as she perused the read outs.

"Bastards." She whispered reading one particular point. "Min I need to get his shirt off." She said quietly, a friendly hand on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva nodded and smoothed Harry's forehead again.

"Baby I need to take you shirt off." Harry didn't respond and Minerva wondered if he could talk at all. "Here it goes Harry." She said gently as Poppy banished the shirt, levitating it to another corner of the room before destroying it.

"Abominable," she said before turning back to Harry.

Her eyes watered as she saw the marks on Harry's back the bruising indicating that he had been beaten recently, but it looked to be the only time it had happened. She explained this to her friend, and she could see her trying to reign in her rage even as she stroked her grandson's head gently. If there was one thing Poppy knew, it was to never get on Minerva McGonagall's bad side. This was not going to end well for whoever had done this to young Harry. For all her years, more than she would ever admit to, she knew that the boy had to be clean before she dealt with anything.

"Min, he needs a bath before I can do anything." She said gently conjuring a small bath next to the bed. She touched Harry gently, pulling back immediately as he stiffened and shook immediately, his head shaking as he pushed further into Minerva's shoulder.

"Easy little one, easy." She said hugging him gently, "I'm here." She rocked him gently. She had no more room for emotions. She was completely overwhelmed by the volume of feelings she had right now and she knew she had to bury them so she could cope with taking care of Harry. She picked him up gently, letting Poppy remove the rest of his clothed before kneeling in front of the bath, thanking her active lifestyle for keeping her fit enough to do this, even at her age. "Harry, we've got to put you in the bath baby. I've got you though."

"Maybe the feet first." Poppy said trying to remember everything she had ever read or heard about abused wizarding children even as she helped her friend.

Harry shook a little as his feet touched the water, but as Minerva whispered to him and Poppy eased his feet into the water, he relaxed a little. The only this they couldn't do once he was in was prize the soft toy off him, so with a grimace from Minerva, who hated getting her paws wet, they bathed him and if anything he looked happier than Minerva had seen him since before his parents died.

"We need to get you out now sweetie." Poppy said gently, smiling at Minerva as Harry let go of Minerva's robes so that she could wrap a towel around him. She remembered that when Lily had bathed him she would sit and rock him for a little bit as he dried, so she did just that, resting on the bed as she rocked him back and forth, humming a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was a little girl. Pretty soon, Harry's eyelids started to droop and Minerva slowed the rocking down a little so he wasn't bumped awake by her movements.

"Tha gaol agam ort baby." She said kissing his forehead gently as he slept. Prising his still closed fists from her robes, she stood by as she watched Poppy work on the boy. Creeping to the edge of the room she waited for Poppy to finish her treatments as she took some deep breaths trying to control herself. "How bad is it?" she said as Poppy finished and came to stand next to her, placing a friendly arm on hers.

"It's not as bad as I thought it was when I first saw him." Poppy said positively. "Obviously, the biggest issue if his eyes. I have never seen that before, but I have heard about it once, but I'll get to that in a minute. He's malnourished, he's not healthy, I think that was the first bath he'd had in months and I don't think he's eaten much in the same amount of time." She said, waiting for Minerva to add anything.

"I haven't seen him for four months." Minerva said quietly, a tear rolling down her face as she thought of how she could have prevented all of this. Poppy squeezed her friend's hand, wanting to hug her, but knowing that since Lily died the only person that could manage to get away with it was Albus.

"This is not your fault Min." she said gently, wiping a few stray tears from Minerva's face. "They did this, not you." It didn't help much, but Minerva realised that all her anger needed to be directed at the Dursley's. She nodded once and took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She said before indicating that she was ready to hear the rest.

"Okay, the beating that he took, looked to be a one off and it only looked angry because of the lack of treatment. Once I'd repaired the skin, it calmed considerably. That could have been a whole lot worse. But as I said before the biggest problem is his eyes and I shall have to go and talk to some of my colleagues at St Mungo's." Minerva nodded as she let her eyes wander over her boy.

"Was he, did that bastard," she couldn't quite finish the sentence but Poppy understood and shook her head, thankful that the man wasn't that bad or else she knew for a fact that there would be no stopping Minerva from killing him.

"No." she said with a smile.

"Small mercies." Minerva said dryly, her eyes still on Harry. Poppy smiled and patted Minerva's hand.

"Go and lie with him." She said. "The more he trusts and accepts your presence, the easier it will be to get him back." Minerva didn't move for a moment.

"What if he's blind." She whispered. Poppy pulled her into a hug, astonishing both herself and Minerva at the boldness of the move.

"I will go and talk to them now. That way we'll have more of an idea of what we are up against." She said letting Minerva go and looking into her eyes. "There are wards on his bed, when he wakes, I will know, so you're not alone okay?" Minerva nodded and Poppy left to go back to her office, stopping when she heard her name.

"Poppy?" Minerva said quietly, not looking at her friend as she stopped. "Thank-you." She whispered, making Poppy smile.

"Anything for you Min." Poppy said gently leaving Minerva to her thoughts.

Minerva looked over Harry as he lay sleeping. She knew that Poppy had given him a dreamless sleep potion so he wouldn't wake for quite a while. Making a decision, she enlarged the bed a little and lay down next to him. She gathered him into her arms and rolled him onto her stomach, hugging him close as he his head lay on her chest. She laid one hand on his chest so she could check; however unnecessarily she knew it was; that he was still breathing, while the other hand ran through his hair.

Still for the first time since she found him she let her emotions overcome her, harsh, choking sobs coming from her throat as she wept for Harry and Lily and James and her family and anything else that she had blocked herself from dealing with. She was shocked momentarily as a hand started coming through her uncharacteristically loosely tied hair and she looked up, straight into Albus' tearful eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry unconsciously moved in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her chest, whimpering a little, making her smile even through her tears.

"I've got you baby." She whispered shakily as a few stray hiccups shook her frame. She looked back up at Albus who was also trying to control his emotions.

"How is he?" Albus said cautiously, knowing as soon as he saw Harry he was partially responsible.

"Poppy said the biggest problem is his eyes." Minerva said, too exhausted to be angry with him, especially knowing how terrible he felt. It would keep for another day.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Albus frowned and Minerva realised that the most Albus had seen of the boy were his ankles. She explained all of Harry's injuries to Albus, finishing with his eyes. She had never seen him look so broken and she knew she wouldn't be angry with him for long. "I'm so sorry Tabby." He said, slumping in the chair next to the bed.

Minerva watched as a single tear rolled down his face, disappearing into his beard and something fluttered in her chest.

Something she thought she had dealt with many years ago.

She faltered slightly before she extended the hand that was running through Harry's hair to Albus' knee, resting it gently on his leg, refusing to meet his eyes, until her took it and intertwined their fingers, running a calloused thumb over the back of her hand.

Harry was still asleep when Poppy finished talking to her colleagues at St Mungo's and as she walked through the door to Harry's room to check on him, she couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on her face. Min was holding Harry on her chest, an arm wrapped protectively around him, even as the other hand was being held tightly by their esteemed Headmaster. Tiptoeing back out of the room and pushing the door not quite closed she went back to her normal duties, happy that the students wouldn't return for a few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! Guess what? I have a awesomely awesome Beta now! Thanks Spin84! Hopefully now between us we can pick up on all those silly mistakes I tend to make because my fingers cannot keep up with my brain!**

**So here it is. Bit cute, and I love it. I'm such a wimp! Hahaha**

**As always, leave reviews. I kinda like reading them!**

Minerva had awoken to an empty chair beside her, but her hands had returned to their previous position, wrapped protectively around the little body that lay on her stomach. She could tell that Harry was awake, having felt him still when she had shifted her hand a little when she woke. She smiled as he snuggled a little into her chest, and she felt a tear roll down her face as he yawned, making the tiniest mewling noise a little like a kitten as he did. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, he looked around, as if shocked by what he saw. Minerva frowned, fairly sure that he couldn't see anything. He turned his little face towards her and looked straight at her. She smiled only just stopping herself from stroking his face.

"Hello there baby." She couldn't help the twitch her hand gave on his back and he stiffened for a moment before starting to shake. "Easy mo mhac." She whispered gently and sensed him settle down again.

She felt him calm and watched him as he went awfully still, the only sign he was still awake was the hand that was tensing a little as it grasped the robes on her hip and the motion of his chest. She watched with him as he frowned a little, before turning his head sideways, looking at the stone wall of the castle. His eyes widened as if he could see something and she looked, trying to work out what he was seeing. She watched him blink as if something was shining in his eyes and his hand gripped her robes a little tighter before he turned and looked at her as if he was studying her. She held as still as she could, not wishing to disturb whatever was happening. He shuffled back a little, only stopping when she moved her hand, but moving again after a while, letting go of her robes and sliding off her belly, kneeling by her side as he continued to study her. She couldn't help the long trademarked quirked eyebrow as he stared unblinking at her face.

Even with his cloudy eyes, she smiled as he watched her, slightly shocked when he smiled too. Breathing deeply she felt happier than she had been for nearly five years and he giggled, as if he knew this. Minerva felt like sweeping him up and dancing around the room with him, but sobered instantly as he froze, looking shocked and curled up into a ball by her side, shaking in fear. Minerva felt her anger surge and she struggled to keep it to herself as she rolled towards the little boy.

"Harry? Harry baby, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She said, thinking that the privilege of hurting someone would be restrained until she could get her hands on the disgusting pair of muggles that were supposed to have been caring for him. He uncurled a little and looked in her general direction, squeaking a little as he curled up even tighter. "Hey, its okay, it's okay." She said placing her hand on his side, willing herself not to withdraw it as he tightened himself almost impossibly closer.

They were interrupted by Poppy, who came quietly in, frowning when she saw Harry curled tightly in a protective ball and Minerva's hand on his side.

"I don't know what happened? He giggled, Poppy, he giggled and then he curled up like this and when he looked at me, he looked so scared." Minerva was breathing deeply as a whole host of emotion threatened to drown her. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she realised that her honorary grandson was scared of her. Poppy placed a gentle hand on her good friend's shoulder.

"Min, it's alright. It's going to be a long process. He has done nothing but be afraid for a long time. He is going to have preconceptions about things that are wrong, but it will take a long time for us to work out what they all are. He will be scared of everything, because everything is so different. You have to remember too that when the eyes stop seeing, the other senses take over. He's probably overwhelmed."

As the two women talked, Poppy noticed Harry uncurling slightly, as if their voices soothed his troubled soul and was only a little shocked when he looked towards them. She stopped her friend from saying anything else and nodded towards him, both of them watching, Minerva's hand gripping Poppy's as they watched Harry uncurl and look curiously towards them. He swept his hand to the end of the bed, feeling for the edge and Poppy had to hold Minerva back from rushing to help him. Shaking her head slightly she nodded towards him again, smiling as he carefully crawled to the edge and gingerly got off the bed, landing on his knees. Both women had tears in their eyes as he shuffled towards them, both realising that he either couldn't, or wouldn't walk on his feet.

He came to a stop before the two women, looking up at them in wonder.

"Hello Harry." Poppy said gently, crouching down on the floor, directly in front of him. "I'm Poppy. I'm a friend of Minerva's." she said, pulling Minerva down as well, smiling as Minerva sat cross legged on the floor, something her student's would have baulked at had they seen it.

"Hey baby." Minerva said softly, hoping that whatever Harry was seeing didn't make him scared again.

Harry knelt looking at them in wonder, taking in the once again green glow around the lady with the nice voice. He'd been scared when it had started turning red at the edges and it had prickled uncomfortably when she had touched him. But he saw that it was green again, but a dull green, like it was sad. He felt bad that he made the nice lady sad and he looked at the space in the glow that must have been the lady. He glanced at the other lady, who said her name was Poppy. He liked her too; she'd made him feel better when his back had hurt from when Uncle Vernon had hit him. He shivered a little as he sat there looking at the yellow glow around Poppy. It pulsed when he shivered and he watched curiously as it pulsed again as he felt his body go warm. Frowning in confusion, he touched the skin on his arms, finding it covered in a warm yellow light.

"It's okay Harry, I've put a warming spell on you so you don't get cold." He heard Poppy say gently. He looked up at where the women were watching him, frowning in confusion. What on earth was a warming spell?

"It's alright baby, we'll explain when you feel a little better." He heard Minerva say quietly. He yawned again, lulled into comfort by the warm glow covering his skin. He tried really hard not to make a noise but couldn't help the little squeak that escaped his mouth. He froze again, but immediately forgot that as the glow pulsed happily, tickling his skin again. He looked curiously at the green lady and hesitated for a second, remembering how warm and safe he had felt when he'd woken up this morning.

Harry shuffled forward on his knees, extending his arms towards Minerva. She glanced at Poppy, who indicated that she should sit still. She nodded as Harry came closer, his arms still outstretched. She couldn't help the tears falling down her face as she watched her boy gently move towards her. Poppy silently locked the door, not wanting to interrupt them, but frowned when Harry paused looking at the door, before glancing at her. A theory started forming in her mind, but she pushed it to the side for a moment, content to watch her friend find her heart again.

Minerva held her breath as Harry came within touching distance. She watched him as he frowned moving his hand here and there trying to find her. She glanced at Poppy, who nodded and indicated that she should do everything slowly. She nodded and extended her hand, letting Harry's hand brush hers.

He yanked his arm back and hugged himself for a second before looking back towards her and extending his arms to where her hand was now resting on her knee. Quite close to him. His little hand touched her cautiously and she had to really struggle to stop her temper from flaring, remembering what it had caused last time. She couldn't help but smile as his little fingers touched her hand and moved to her wrist, under the gaping sleeves of her robes, finding the wand she had strapped to her wrist. He looked shocked for a second before pulling her hand towards him, touching her wand cautiously, like he knew it was dangerous. Minerva looked at Poppy in confusion, and Poppy smiled, fairly sure her theory was complete. She joined her friend on the floor and watched Harry as he ran his fingers over the straps of the holster, careful to not touch the wand.

"Harry." Poppy said quietly, not wanting to startle the boy. Minerva was shocked when Harry looked up at Poppy, almost immediately. "You can see it can't you." She said gently. "You can see Minerva's wand." Minerva looked at Poppy like she was mad, but Poppy merely put a placating hand on Minerva's knee.

Harry frowned and looked down at the glowing stick on the arm of Minerva. He could see it was powerful. It was also a deep green a slightly different shade to the lady's, but it was flecked with black here and there, making Harry frown as he looked at it again, getting lost in it for a moment. He could see it, like Poppy had said. He could see it was something long and thin and it had something deep and red like blood running through the middle of it. He knew he couldn't touch it. He knew it was dangerous, but it drew him in too. He remembered that Poppy, the nice yellow lady had asked him something and he nodded, looking back up at her.

He heard Minerva gasp and he shrunk back a little, until he knew, once again, that she was not going to hurt him. Yawning again, he rubbed his eyes, slightly sore from all the lights and colours he could see here. He saw the green glow around Minerva pulse again and he felt it rub up against him like Mrs Figg's cats used to. He leaned into it and before he could stop himself, he crawled towards it. He followed Minerva's arms with his little hands as high as he could. Frowning again as he realised he couldn't reach where he wanted to be, he grabbed her clothes and held on tight as he tried to remember how to do what he wanted.

Minerva had tears rolling unchecked down her face as she watched Harry's frustration crunch into a frown again and couldn't help but smile through her tears as he got a look of concentration on his face, much like his mother used to when she was doing something particularly difficult. He grabbed handfuls of her robes and pulled. She nearly leant down, but Poppy held her where she was, realising what the boy was doing. She shook her head and nodded towards his feet that were twitching like they wanted to do something. Comprehension dawned on Minerva as she realised he was trying to stand up.

"Come on baby." She whispered to him and he stopped what he was doing, looking at her curiously. "You can do it." She remembered feeling love for Harry's mother, but this seemed to be something altogether different as she watched him look at her, even though he had been through so much, he instinctually knew that he could trust her and when she felt her heart soar with love, he giggled again, scrunching his nose up, like he was being tickled. Poppy meanwhile was watching with a fascination, a small parchment and quill taking notes next to her. Harry seemed to come back to what he was doing and in a feat of strength that neither woman would ever forget, he pulled himself up from his knees, wobbling slightly as his feet took his whole bodyweight, no matter how slight, for the first time in months.

Harry felt the pain in his feet immediately, and he screwed up his face about to cry when the green light glowed brightly again and overtook his body, making him forget the pain momentarily as he felt the warmth.

"Drink this for me Harry." Poppy said, suddenly closer than she had been before, making Harry start and nearly tumble.

Minerva thanked her quidditch reflexes not for the first time as she placed her hands on Harry's hips, steadying him as he nearly toppled.

"We got you baby." She said gently, not letting go of him until she was certain he wasn't going to fall.

"Here you go Harry," Poppy said placing the small vial to his lips, smiling when he trustingly swallowed the pain reliever potion.

In a few seconds Harry looked at his feet, wondering where the pain went and looked at Poppy, making both women smile at how clever he was.

"I took the pain away for a while sweetie." Poppy said kindly, moving back to a chair, opting not to return to the floor like her friend.

Harry hadn't released his grip on the arms of Minerva's robes, but he turned back towards her and his grip loosened slightly, tightening again as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Minerva grabbed his hips again and he relaxed his grip completely moving his arms carefully up to her shoulders. He felt his way up to her neck and his little hands moved even higher up to her face, tracing all the lines. He knew she was older than Aunt Petunia, he could tell that by her voice and her face told the same story. He traced a few of her wrinkles, making her blush a little, before running his hands over her eyes and her nose and her mouth, finding the tears that had made their way down her face at various intervals throughout the last few hours. The glow around her hummed as he wiped them away and he found himself smiling, happy that he had made her happy. He realised that he wanted to make her happy, he liked making her happy.

He felt the top of her head and found her hair tight in a bun, frowning he pulled at the metal thing she found in her hair and he smiled again as it fell away from its prison. He paused, startled as Poppy laughed, the sound echoing around the empty room. He watched the wall near Poppy pulse a little as she did and he smiled at it. This place was happy. Happier than his cupboard and the house it was in. He turned his attention back to Minerva and let his hand follow her hair down to its end, nearly toppling over as it went too far down her back to find the ends.

"Hang on sweetheart." She said, letting go of one hip, bringing her hair over her shoulder, and taking a hovering arm, putting it back on her hair, that now ran down in front of her body.

He smiled as he reached the end, curling his fingers in it, loving the feeling. He could feel the green pulsing around him and for the first time he knew what it felt like when he watched his Aunt Petunia hug Dudley. He really wanted to know what that felt like and he took his other hand from Minerva's cheek where it had stayed. He stuck his thumb into his mouth, something he had started doing again in the dark of the cupboard when he was feeling lonely. He couldn't figure out how to get himself nearer to Minerva though and he frowned, sucking his thumb harder, tears beginning to creep into his eyes.

"It's okay Harry, it's alright." Minerva said gently, smiling even though her tears were falling. These last few hours had gone better than she had ever imagined. Harry dropped to his knees suddenly, startling her. "Harry!" she cried, a little louder than she had intended, leaning forward trying to grab him so he could stand back up, but he kept squirming.

"Min, wait." Poppy said, watching carefully as Harry leaned forwards, determination etched on his features. Minerva watched as he felt around for her legs and grabbing a handful of material, shuffled further towards her, making her hold her breath.

He was so tired; he just wanted to go to sleep. The lights were making his head hurt and his legs ached from use. He shuffled forward again, pulling himself into Minerva, leaning against her, yawning widely as he let his head rest against her chest, too tired to do anything else. He felt her gently lift his legs from the floor and place his bottom in between her crossed legs, resting his head sideways on her chest. He heard a thump thump from her chest and even though he was close to sleep he lifted his head and put a little hand over it, feeling the noise as well. Putting his head back over the top of the noise, he twisted his hands in her hair and stuck the thumb of his other hand in his mouth, content for the first time in months. Feeling safer than he ever had.

"Mmmm." He said, trying to say her name.

Poppy turned sharply, not expecting him to utter a sound this soon after his rescue. Indeed her colleagues at St Mungo's had all agreed that it would likely be months before he even contemplated making a noise. Minerva looked up, her eyes wide in astonishment as he snuggled into her chest, trying again to say her name, settling for something infinitely more easy.

"Muma." He said quietly, finally succumbing to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good lord, we've ended up with nearly a whole chapter of MMADness. And after re-reading this through, there are a few bits that could possibly be taken in a sexual kind of way. While it is fairly amusing *insert eye roll here*, I hadn't intended it that way, but I leave it up to you to take it how you want to :D  
>Ahh, MMADness, how we love it.<br>I know I still haven't done anything with the ****Dursley's ****but we've only been back at Hogwarts for a day or two, so I still have time :S Maybe. It is being thought about so don't worry.**

**As always, thanks to the awesome awesomeness that ****is**** Spin84.  
>As a great master once said, "There is no charge for awesomeness…or attractiveness."<br>Make of that what you will :S :D**

_**Beta's Note: Many apologies for the delay in this chapter - don't blame the author, please blame the beta. I promise to be quicker next time. As for the line above, well... ;-)**_

Albus was not happy. He wouldn't be happy for a very long time. And he was tired. Never before had he felt more like the foolish old man people sometimes thought he was. He should have let Minerva take the boy when he first realised Harry had survived Riddle's attack. He should have known better than to leave a helpless baby in the hands of a family that he had already knew hated magic. Sighing dejectedly, he leant forward in his thinking chair next to the fire and cradled his head in his hands.

"You are an old fool." He said to himself thinking about everything that had befallen the boy and how hurt and angry Minerva had been.

Minerva.

That was another thing he had to think about. He had, somewhat successfully, pushed all of those feelings down over the years, having been told by the woman in question that under no circumstances would anything ever develop. But that look in her eyes as she had cradled Harry on her chest, it made his heart soar and when she'd taken his hand.

He sighed again.

The fireplace flashed a green glow and he sat up, surprised to see the woman his very thoughts were centred on.

"Albus?" she said kneeling by his feet. "What on earth is the matter?" she looked worried and rightfully so, he looked broken.

"I am all right my dear." He said trying to fake a smile, failing dismally. She frowned and studied his face, taking in every detail.

"No you are not. Albus what is it?" He sighed and pulled his beard a little before getting up from his seat and pacing in front of the fire. Minerva had only twice seen him do this. Once when he realised that it was himself that needed to defeat Grindelwald, and once when they had reports that Harry's parent's had died. The first, he had lost his best childhood friend; the second, Minerva realised, was more to do with how she had handled the news of Lily's death. It had not been pleasant. "Albus."

"I failed." He said sullenly, stopping his pacing and staring blankly at a spot on the floor. Minerva frowned.

"Excuse me? Failed what?"

"Everything." he said, his voice shaking. He closed his eyes and was immediately confronted with the thoughts of what had happened to Harry. His breathing shortened as his brilliant mind ran away with him and he scrunched up his eyes trying to stop the images. Minerva watched him, fraught with worry.

"Albus," she said, frowning when he ignored her, "ALBUS." she said louder, still not able to bring him from his thoughts. It finally occurred to her that he thought he had failed Harry.

Her heart bled for him, knowing that in all honesty, he was the one that left the boy there. She walked over to him cautiously, knowing exactly how powerful he was and a little afraid at how deep he had sunk into his own mind. As she watched the broken man scrunch up his face, she knew she couldn't blame him for anything. He had been doing what he thought was the right thing. Remembering the small time that they spent together in the hospital wing emboldened her and she took his hand gently, feeling how tense he was.

"Albus?" She whispered, running the pad of her thumb over his hands. "Albus." She repeated sliding her hand up his arm to his shoulder, turning his body towards her, trying to snap him out of his unresponsive state. "Albus." She cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand, smoothing the frown on his forehead with her other hand. Finally, his eyes snapped open, locking onto hers immediately.

"Minerva." He muttered dejectedly.

"Shh, it is alright." She said gently, tracing his cheekbones with her thumb. "Come," she pulled him gently over to his pensieve, drawing a memory from her temple and placing it in the bowl. "Come." She said again and they entered the pensieve together, neither one willing to let go of each other's hand. Minerva watched with a smile as they relived that morning's events and occasionally she felt Albus' hand tighten in hers.

When the memory ended, they pulled themselves from the bowl and stood staring at each other, the tear tracks were still damp on his cheeks.

"Oh Albus." Minerva said, pulling him closer, wrapping her long arms around him. He held her equally, revelling in having the woman who owned his heart in his arms.

"I am sorry." He whispered in her ear, kissing her hair. "I am so sorry."

Minerva drew back a little and smiled through her tears.

"You are forgiven." She said sadly. "You will always be forgiven."

Neither one knew who moved first, but they were suddenly swept away in the most sensual kiss either one had ever experienced and both of them knew that there was no hiding any more. They would be together come hell or high water. Minerva had no idea how long they'd been kissing, but a small cough interrupted them and they separated, staring in each other's eyes, before turning to Albus' guest.

"I have news." Poppy Pomfrey said, unable to keep the smirk from her face.

"Oh be quiet Poppy." Minerva said shoving her friend, but not loosening her grip on Albus' hand.

Albus chuckled, his soul feeling lighter, a combination of the memory they had shared of Harry's extraordinary strength and the new, frightening, but incredible feelings that were running through him.

"Carry on Poppy." He said with a nod.

"I spoke with some of my colleagues again, about Harry's eyes and the new developments that I witnessed when we were in the room together."

"The way he seemed to be able to see certain things?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. It is extremely rare and there have only been a number of cases throughout the magical world since records first started being kept." She said, noting that both of the professors were following her diligently. "It seems that being shut in the cupboard caused his eyes to dim." She watched Minerva supress a shiver and smiled gently when Albus caressed her hand with his. "His eyes aren't damaged in the typical sense. They clouded over to protect them from harm and in doing so prompted the incredible change in how he sees things."

"And how does he see things Poppy?" Albus asked curiously.

"He sees the magic Albus." She said with a smile as the two professors looked at her like she was crazy.

"What on earth does that mean?" Minerva said with a frown as Poppy smiled.

"Do you remember when he got off the bed? He had to feel around for the edge before he could get off." Minerva nodded. "But he could find you and me without even trying. He knew exactly where we were and when I cast a warming spell over him he looked at me before looking at his skin. I think he saw the magic surround him. And when I locked the door, he knew, he could see where the door was."

"That is indeed interesting Poppy." Albus said, in quiet contemplation. "How do we find out for sure?" he asked, noting that Minerva was still deep in thought.

"We wait until he wakes and then we test him. We try different things, noting his reactions and his behaviour."

Minerva frowned. [I dropped it down a line again] "He is a five year old boy, what is involved?" she said looking sideways at Poppy, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Just a few simple spells my dear. Harry doesn't have to do anything except react to them." Minerva nodded her consent before turning to Albus.

"What is being done about, about the muggles?" She said suddenly catching the room off guard. Albus sighed.

"I have contacted both the muggle authorities and the appropriate wizarding ones. They are currently in custody awaiting confirmation on what is to be done with them." Minerva gazed at him.

"And what is to be done with them?" The look she gave him left him in no doubt of what she would like to do to them and he smiled slightly.

"Not that dear heart." He said ruefully. "But they will be dealt with." He sat up a little straighter and a cold look formed in his eyes. "Of that you can be certain."

Poppy and Minerva were reminded once more that the wizard they currently sat with was the most powerful in the world. And it was a not an idle title. It was well earned.

"Okay." Minerva whispered studying her hands. Part of her wanted to hurt them and part of her was ashamed for feeling that way. She was not a monster, but she felt so strongly about the young boy currently residing in the hospital wing she just couldn't help it.

"Shall we pay the young lad a visit?" Albus said, bringing her out of her musing. She smiled at him and nodded, taking his hand.

When they arrived in the Hospital Wing Harry was still sleeping, but Poppy assured them he would wake soon so they settled next to Harry's bed, Minerva perched on the edge, stroking his hair with Albus watching from an armchair. They didn't have long to wait.

Harry blinked a little when his eyes opened and Minerva smiled down at him, not really caring whether he could see it or not.

"Hello sweetheart." She whispered sweetly to him.

Harry stilled for a moment as he struggled to remember where he was before relaxing as he was engulfed in the warm green light he remembered from before. He giggled and the green light pulsed making him giggle more. Something caught his eye and he stopped. There was another light in the room, not Poppy's, which was yellow, but a blue light. It was bright. Really, really bright. Harry scrunched up his eyes as it glared so much it hurt him. He sat up and pushed his face into Minerva's chest, settling down instantly as he felt her arms wrap around him. He sighed and moved his hand from her arm to her shoulder as though looking for something.

Albus watched on with amusement as Harry looked up at her, frowning as she watched him. The little boy stuck his thumb into his mouth and he pouted a little, making Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Can you ask me Harry?" she said gently, rubbing his back gently, conscious of the fact that it would still be tender. He dropped backwards onto the bed and Albus couldn't help but chuckle as Harry rolled over and knelt up in front of her.

Hearing a foreign voice in the room Harry panicked, suddenly throwing himself into Minerva's arms and wrapping his arms and legs around her, shivering violently.

"Harry, sweetie, it's okay, it's okay. Relax baby. It's alright." She whispered over and over again, rocking him back and forth. Albus looked apologetic as he tried to stay as quiet as possible until Harry had relaxed. Minerva simply smiled at him as she rocked the precious cargo encased in her arms.

When Harry had calmed down sufficiently Minerva stopped her rocking and released her grip a little so that Harry could move, which he did, much to her amusement as he peeked out from underneath her arm, looking directly in Albus' direction. She had to laugh at Albus' reaction to the little boy 'looking' straight at him. Harry looked back up at her and struggled to release his legs so he could get up again.

"Wait sweetheart, hang on." She said moving further back on the bed and setting him down on his knees in between her legs. "Okay baby, try now." Harry's brow wrinkled a little as he looked up at where he assumed her face was and she laughed, making that glow around her pulse again. He noticed that behind him the bright blue glow pulsed as well. "I'm not doing it for you, my love." She said gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead, which she was pleasantly surprised to note that Harry smiled a little as she did. "Come on, show Albus what a clever boy you are." She coaxed gently tapping his legs.

Harry frowned and grabbed the sleeves of her robe, his little tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on repeating the action he took yesterday. He pulled himself up and fell back onto his knees, tears beginning to well up in his eyes at the thought that he would disappoint the friendly woman that made him safe. Minerva smiled gently and kissed his forehead again, whispering gentle, calming words until he had relaxed somewhat before she placed her hands gently on his legs.

"Take it slow baby, one leg at a time." Harry seemed to understand and he moved one foot then the other, making himself crouch before he pushed up to a standing position. His face broke out into the most beautiful smile, making both Albus and Minerva beam with happiness. Harry watched with awe as the two glows seemed to melt into each other and grow brighter, making him cover his eyes.

"Harry?" came the voice from the blue glow and he jumped at Minerva, who caught him with a laugh.

"That's Albus baby. He won't hurt you." Harry turned in her arms and peaked at the man with the bright blue glow.

"Mm mm m." he said snuggling into her neck, pulling her hair a little, trying to release it.

"Ow! Wait a second love." She said, trying to reach up with one hand while the other was firmly around his waist keeping his steady. "Albus," she looked at him, frustrated that she couldn't get the pins from her hair and he chuckled as he ran his hands over her ebony hair and pulled the pins from her bun, running his fingers through her flowing ebony locks. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands run through her hair and Harry tucked his head into her neck again, twisting his hands in a strand of hair, content to lean against her as he stood on the bed.

Harry watched from his place at Minerva's shoulder as the blue and green glows joined with each other. It was so pretty that Harry couldn't help but stare. The blue rippled across the green, making it glow brighter than it had since he had seen it. The blue grew in brightness as well and suddenly the whole room was bathed in a white light, very much like that which the walls seemed to give off. Harry squeaked and buried himself into Minerva's body, his eyes hurting from the piercing lights.

Minerva and Albus had gotten so caught up with each other they failed to realise what was going on around them. Albus stood before her, taking in her free flowing hair and the light that was dancing in her emerald eyes as she in turn felt him comb his hands through her hair. Everything else seemed to fade as he leaned forward, careful to avoid the small child sucking his thumb under Minerva's chin. Pressing his lips to hers, he heard her moan softly and something seemed to come loose in his chest. As the intensity of the kiss grew, so did the feeling within him, until he could stand it no longer. Pulling away he looked straight into her eyes before they were enveloped in a white light, both of them looking astonished as Harry squealed as it grew brighter and brighter. Albus could feel his head spinning and he could tell from Minerva's face that she could felt the same thing. As it grew steadily brighter, he cried out as he felt like half of his body had set on fire, before cooling instantly. Minerva had clasped his hand and was holding it tightly as the light finally got so bright they had to close their eyes against it. As they did, they felt something engulf them, something that made them feel whole. As Albus blacked out, he couldn't help but wonder what on earth was happening.

Minerva couldn't breathe. She was desperate to stay alert, but as the light engulfed her, she couldn't keep her eyes open and she fell backwards, all the while hoping that she didn't hurt Harry.

Harry cracked open his eyes and looked around. The walls were pulsing, like they were happy and he smiled a bit before looking at Minerva and the man with the blue glow that was called Albus. He frowned when he saw that Minerva's green glow had changed colour. It was now half green and half blue. A brilliant bright blue, just like the man's was. He peered over to the man and realised that his was the same only in reverse. He poked Minerva wanting her to wake up; he didn't want her to leave him. He never wanted her to leave him again. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he scrubbed them away, knowing that little freaks don't cry.

He shook Minerva, trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't. He cried. He was shaking so badly that his teeth were rattling in his head and he sobbed quietly.

"Mm muma." He said forlornly as he tried to wake her again. He knew it was his fault; he always made bad things happen. He knew he was a freak and he had hurt his Muma. "Muma." He cried shaking her as hard as he could. Realising it was impossible, he crawled away from her and hugged his knees, like he used to when he was sad in his dark cupboard. Rocking back and forth, he cried and wailed, his voice barely above a whisper, but ringing loudly enough in his ears to make him tremble in fear, knowing that any sound that escaped the room meant a punishment.

Poppy had felt the wards of Harry's room pulse oddly so she was hurrying from the kitchens where a few of the teachers who had arrived back early were having lunch. Rushing through the double doors she unwarded the place, throwing open the doors to find Minerva and Albus passed out, Minerva sprawled on the bed and Albus unconscious on the floor.

"What on earth?" It was then that she noticed Harry, who was shaking so badly he was almost convulsing, rocking and sobbing at the end of the bed curled up in a tight ball. "Harry?"

She noticed with some sadness that he simply curled up tighter and cried harder. Despite his near-hysterical condition, he didn't look hurt so she rushed over to her friends and colleagues, checking them over with a quick wave of her wand. She realised that they had simply passed out for reasons unknown. Levitating the headmaster up into a bed that had appeared next to Harry's, she rearranged Minerva and then turned her attention to the boy. Carefully she approached him, trying to project a feeling of calm even while she summoned a vial of calming draught. He continued to sob quietly, and cried even harder when she got closer.

"Harry? Sweetheart, can you take this potion for me?" she said gently, kneeling at the end of the bed, careful not to touch him. "Harry, you need to take this." She said a little firmer realising immediately that it was the wrong thing to do as he started shivering even harder and panicked when she leant on the mattress, dipping it towards her and shifting Harry suddenly.

She watched in horror as he scrambled towards the opposite end of the bed trying to get away from her, suddenly missing the end of the bed and toppling off, landing on his shoulder with thud.

"Harry!" Poppy cried as she tried to get around the end of the bed.

He screamed loud enough to stop Poppy's movements immediately and scrambled into the corner of the room, making himself as small as possible. He continued to scream over and over again and it broke Poppy's heart. She could see him hyperventilating and she knew she would have to intervene no matter the cost before he hurt himself even more. She took two steps forward and she watched as the poor child clawed at the wall, trying to get away. He let out a loud wail and called for his mother. Poppy nearly jumped out of her skin when Minerva's voice cropped up from behind her.

"Harry?"

Poppy swung around, smiling when she saw Minerva's eyes blinking in astonishment. "Thank Merlin." She said, helping Minerva up. "I came in, found you two passed out, Albus on the floor and Harry hysterical." Minerva glanced at Albus, before moving swiftly over to Harry and gathered him into her arms, ignoring his protests.

"Shhh, easy baby. Shh." She muttered, rocking him sideways back and forth, rubbing his tummy, trying to calm his breathing. "Easy mo mhac. Shh."

It took a long while before Harry had calmed down enough to swallow a calming draught but the difference was instant as he continued to cling to Minerva's robes, tears still running down his face as he sniffled and she whispered constantly to him. She looked down at him and wiped the tears away as his thumb found his way back into his mouth. She teased it back out and held it in her hand instead, kissing it gently, running her thumb over the tiny fingers.

"Muma," he mumbled before slipping into an uneasy sleep.

Sighing Minerva asked Poppy to help her up, wincing as she realised she had sat on the very hard, cold floor for far too long. Harry stirred as she sat back onto the bed and she shushed him, shifting so he was cradled against her chest again. She cast a glance over at Albus and worriedly looked at Poppy who simply grinned.

"He's sleeping. He could really have woken up but clearly he is exhausted and is not sleeping well, so I suggest we leave him." Minerva nodded and stroked a lock of Harry's hair back while Poppy pulled up the armchair, studying her friend as she sat watching. "Minerva, what happened?" Minerva shrugged.

"I have no idea, there was a really bright light and then we passed out." Poppy frowned and waved her wand over Albus again.

"What were you doing before the light appeared?" she asked, not missing Minerva's rather deep blush.

"We, um, we were kissing." She said, trying to project her usual stoic air. Poppy was having none of it and she smirked at Minerva, who simply rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Some kiss." Poppy said, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

"Be quiet Poppy." Minerva said with a smirk of her own.

"Maybe Albus will have a better idea of what happened." She said looking at the headmaster. Minerva reached over and smoothed the frown that had appeared on her love's face, careful not to disturb Harry, who, despite being asleep, was still clinging desperately to Minerva.

"Perhaps, but let him sleep." She said gently, smiling softly at him. Poppy smiled and squeezed her friends shoulder, kissing her hair.

"I'm happy for you my friend." She said quietly with a smile, mirroring the one Minerva gave her. "I'll let you all rest. Get some sleep; I'll know when the first one of you wakes." She said gently, helping Minerva shuffle down in the bed with Harry still firmly attached with no indication that he would ever let go.

"He's like a monkey." Minerva said with a chuckle. The medi-witch grinned at the two of them.

"Well leave the tests for when you all wake." With that, Poppy left all three occupants to rest closing the door behind her. Minerva sighed as Albus rolled towards her, his arm coming to rest over Harry and her, pulling them close and she sighed happily. Life really couldn't get much better.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ooh, big chapter lol Just in time for me to make lunch and settle down to watch the Rugby. I'm tipping Ireland over Wales and England over France, although if they play like they did against Scotland I will probably be proven wrong. Right. This is a good one, I think you'll like it…ooh look. Sev's here :D**

**Have fun kids. As always, I bow down to the awesome awesomeness that is Spin84. Did I perhaps mention that she is awesome? Without her you would be drowning under a sea of nonsense. So thank you Spin!**

Albus nodded to the gentlemen guarding the corridor even as he popped another sherbet lemon into his mouth. He did not come to the muggle court proceedings very often, simply because there was never any need, but today there was a great need.

He smiled to himself as he thought of the little boy and wondered what he was doing right at that second. He was probably tucked up in Minerva's arms, where she seemed quite happy to let him stay. It had only been a few days since they had taken him away from that awful place but Harry had proved himself just as amazing as his parents, instantly taking to Minerva and instinctively knowing that she would protect him from anything. He had talked to Poppy shortly before leaving and found out that they could be out of the hospital wing by tomorrow if nothing untoward happened today. She wanted to check his shoulder after he fell on it and said that he would soon start eating solid food instead of nutrient potions. He paused outside the door of the courtroom, smiling wider still as he thought of Minerva sitting in her rooms, gently rocking the small child to sleep.

He opened the doors and stepped through, not at all perturbed by the mixture of muggle and magical occupants in the room. It had become clear to Albus that this problem could not be solved the normal way and so had arranged the hearing accordingly. What happened with Harry was an issue for both the magical and the muggle community.

"Ahh, Albus, good to see you old chap." Cornelius said jovially. Albus supressed a sigh and nodded his greeting to the man. In truth he had no idea why Cornelius Fudge was here, especially knowing that he was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes; it probably had more to do with the fact that he, himself was attending.

"Albus, good to see you." Millicent Bagnold, current Minister for Magic said, breaking off from her conversation with two rather uncomfortable looking muggles.

"Minister." He said politely nodding to the two muggles, who just smiled back shakily.

"I understand it's a big thing for them Albus, but they look a little jittery." She murmured quietly as he escorted her to her seat. He was anxious to get back to Hogwarts, back to Harry and back to Minerva. There was still the matter of what had happened yesterday to decipher. Shaking his head a little, he drew his concentration back to the present.

"Indeed it must be Millie, but let me assure you we will try to make this as painful as possible for them." He said with a smile. He was about to walk away when her hand stopped him.

"What would you like for us to do with them?" she asked quietly. She had known the man for years. She, like so many others had been a student of his and held a great respect for the man. He smiled and patted her hand.

"For once, my dear, what I want and what should happen here are two completely opposite things. However I will settle for a fair trial that takes as long as it has to in order to eke out a punishment that would befit these," he paused looking for the right words, "people."

Millicent nodded and Albus moved over to where his good friend Elphias was standing watching the proceedings. The two men shook hands smiling at each other before taking in the room before them.

"How is he?" Elphias asked after they had made note of their surroundings. Albus sighed.

"He is, better than he was. His eyes have suffered some damage; we don't know whether they will heal although Poppy insists there is hope." He chuckled as he thought about how much Harry had changed their lives overnight. "I have never seen Minerva happier." He said absently, a faraway look in his twinkling eyes prompted Elphias to clap his friend on the back.

"Took you long enough old boy." He said cheekily. "I will have to pay the three of you a visit to watch you playing happy families." Albus shook his head, but smiled.

"I am afraid no-one will be visiting Harry until he is better, however, I'm sure Minerva would welcome you to dinner one night, if you must old friend." He said holding out his hand. Elphias nodded and shook Albus' hand.

"I would be delighted." He said and he genuinely meant it. Albus and Minerva had been dancing around each other for years, both worried about what the other meant to them, what the world would think and how they would react. It was good to see the twinkle in Albus' eyes shine so brightly. Elphias chuckled to himself as he took his seat off to the side of the court. He doubted he would be needed in his official capacity of Special Advisor to the Wizengamot, but he was there nonetheless.

The people took their seats in the court room and Millicent proceeded to explain that once in session, no-one would leave the immediate rooms until the issue had been resolved. She began the proceedings by allowing Albus to read a statement that Minerva had prepared in anticipation of her absence, occasionally wiping a tear from her eye as she heard the horrors of what the most famous boy in magical history had been through. Turning towards where the two Dursleys were sitting, she glowered at them before reading them the charges being laid against them.

"Hello my beautiful boy." Minerva said as Harry stirred. He had not slept all that well during the previous night and she was pleased he had managed a nap after Albus had left for the courts. Harry smiled as he heard Minerva's voice and snuggled back into her robes. They sat for a while, Minerva stroking his little hand, as he played with the ends of her long hair.

"Good morning." Poppy said gently as she brought in a tray of breakfast for her two guests. "How are you feeling?" she asked Minerva as she waved her wand over the two of them, pleased to see that there was no damage to Harry's shoulder and Minerva was just as fine after yesterday's strange events.

"Morning." Minerva said gently as she shifted Harry to a sitting position in between her legs. She grimaced slightly as he refused to let go of her hair.

"Good job it is so long." Poppy quipped, earning a mock glare from her friend. "I brought you two some breakfast. He's doing pretty well so I'd like to try him on some food. Not much though, but enough so we can slowly ease him back into eating properly." Minerva nodded and peeked at what Poppy had on the tray.

"Ooh Harry, porridge." She said rubbing his tummy gently. "My favourite thing in the world."

Harry leant back against her stomach and looked up at her as she carefully prepared the porridge to the way she liked it, adding a little milk and sugar.

"Sugar, Minerva McGonagall? Well I never!" Poppy said, smirking at how guilty Minerva looked.

"In a way I am glad my parents are not alive still. They'd keel over if they saw me putting sugar in my porridge instead of salt. It's Albus' fault. His proclivity for sweet things has corrupted me."

Poppy laughed genuinely.

"Are you sure it wasn't you that corrupted him? I'd say he thinks you're pretty sweet." Minerva blushed a shade of red that lit up the room.

"You are ridiculous." She said bustling about with the porridge. She stirred in a little more sugar and took a spoonful. "Yum." She said looking down at Harry with a smile. "Have a taste little one." She said gently, leaning forward over his head trying to get the spoon into his mouth. He squirmed a little, not liking the way she was bent over his head. "Right then." She said gently, picking him up and turning him around. "Come here you." She said crossing her own legs as she sat him in front of her.

He immediately dropped backwards onto the bed and rolled over, getting back up on his knees and Minerva frowned, but not for long. Harry shuffled forward and leant on her legs, trying to pull himself back into her arms, and whining just a little.

"In a minute sweetheart." She said to him, kissing his forehead. "Here, I want you to try this balachan [_little boy_]. Have a taste." She said loading the spoon once more.

"Try letting him touch it Min." Poppy said, laughing immediately as she saw Minerva's shocked face. "He doesn't know what you're asking and if we're correct about his seeing magic, he won't be able to see what you're doing, will he?" Minerva closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You just want him to smear porridge all through my hair don't you?" She said with a smirk. Poppy just smiled and handed her another spoonful. "Fine." She turned back to Harry who was sitting patiently waiting for her and she couldn't help but pull him closer for a hug.

Harry, seizing the opportunity, wrapped his arms and legs around her, a little upset that he had been made to sit away from her. Poppy shook her head, but laughed all the same at the two of them.

"Shall I leave you to it then?" Minerva nodded with a smile and took the bowl from Poppy, putting it down on the bed next to her. She tried to prise Harry from her, but he didn't want to move.

"Sweetheart, I'm right here, but I want you to do something for me." She said gently, stroking his back again. He was by no means out of the woods yet and she could feel every one of his bones under her hand, which only strengthened her resolve to get him to eat. "Harry, let go please."

Detecting the change in her voice Harry pulled his arms away quickly. Minerva rubbed his back and shushed him, calming him down, making him see that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Right, let's try this another way." She said, drawing her knees up. Harry jumped a little as they came into contact with his back, but she quickly soothed his worries away with a kiss. She sat stroking his hands as he lay back on her legs. She watched him enjoying it for a moment, remembering how James used to hold him like that while tickling his tummy. She thought for a moment that she could even remember the toddler's peals of laughter. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of the slightly depressing thoughts. "Okay Harry, here we go."

Flicking her loose hair back over her shoulder, she took his little hand and scooped some of the porridge into his palm, making sure it was not too hot.

"This is porridge mo chiall [_my darling_]." She said closing his hand around it. Smiling when he scrunched up his nose as the food squished through his fingers. "It's good for your tummy and I think you'll like it." He opened and closed his hand again, mesmerised by the new texture. "Although you'll probably enjoy playing with it more." She said to herself.

She snuck a spoonful of her own before loading another for Harry. Running her free hand down his face she talked him through what she was doing, letting her fingers come to rest at his mouth.

"Can you open up for me sweetheart?" Harry frowned and pursed his lips together, shaking his head. Minerva smiled and stroked his cheek. "Open your mouth leanabh [_baby_], you'll like it." After a few more minutes of coaxing, Harry finally opened his mouth a little bit and let Minerva feed him his first real mouthful of food in many months. "Mmm, is that good my boy?" she said gently, watching his face change as he worked out whether he liked it or not. She laughed a little as he swallowed and opened his mouth automatically for more. "You are too gorgeous my love." She said as she continued feeding him the small bowlful.

Eventually Harry clamped his mouth shut and turned his head, happy with what he'd been given. He sat looking at Minerva watching the glow around her pulse with happiness. He opened his arms asking her to pull him closer and he giggled happily when she obliged, her green and blue glow shining brightly. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her neck, smelling her scent and snuggling under her long, soft hair. She made him feel safe and he just simply loved being in her arms. It was as if he was trying to make up for all the times his Aunt had hugged Dudley and not him.

Minerva, of course, was only too happy to oblige and they sat together, Harry's arms and legs wrapped around her torso as if clinging to her making sure she'd never disappear. She rocked him gently back and forth humming a lullaby she remembered Lily singing to him when he was very little. Resting her cheek upon his head, they both took comfort in each other as Minerva's hands wrapped tightly around him completely losing track of time. Poppy came in a little later looking harrowed.

"Min, Severus is outside and insists on seeing you," Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Anything Severus Snape wanted could never be good. She nodded and placed Harry on the bed, transfiguring a pillow into a few wooden blocks.

"You stay here with Aunty Poppy, she'll teach you what to do with these while I go and see what Severus wants okay?" She said, kissing his forehead.

Harry frowned when he realised Minerva was moving away and he raised his arms, shuffling forward wanting to go with her. The glow around her body pulsed gently.

"I'll be back in a moment sweetheart." She said nodding to Poppy, who tried to entertain him with the blocks as Minerva made her way into the main hospital wing.

"Mumumum." Harry called tentatively as he watched her walk out of the door. Poppy laughed gently, soothing Harry a little with her warm yellow glow.

"Come on little one. Let's build you a tower so we can knock it down. I know for a fact that boys love to do that sort of thing. I treat many of them all year round for doing it, only on a much bigger scale." She said tickling his sides gently, making him giggle.

She conjured a blanket for the floor, as well as some pillows before turning back to pick him up. He stiffened at the sudden contact and she let go, soothing him for a moment before picking him up again and settling on the floor with him. After he had tumbled out of bed the day before she was more than a little paranoid. After silently struggling with him about sitting on his knees, she finally got him on his bottom and gave him a few of the blocks to play with. He had clearly never had any toys and with his diminished eyesight, he didn't really know what they were or what to do with them. Poppy decided to use the situation to her advantage and begin the testing a little earlier; just hoping Minerva wouldn't mind her starting without her. She gently levitated the blocks into the air and Harry immediately started following them as if he could see them.

And Harry could see them. As he watched, the yellow light around Poppy got brighter and suddenly there was a tiny glow in front of him, as if it was dancing. He went to grab it but it moved away from him. Not comfortable on his bottom instead of his knees, he sat still and watched it come to rest on the floor. He studied it for a while before three others started floating too before landing on top of it. He saw the light that was Poppy move towards it and knock it down, making the blocks disappear from his view. He frowned and waved his hand in the air, wanting to see the floating blocks again.

Poppy studied Harry with great interest as he watched the blocks being levitated into the air and then made into a tower. It seemed that he could see them when they were in the air if his hand movements were anything to go by, and he could see them when they were in a tower, but he definitely didn't seem happy when Poppy knocked them over. Levitating all the blocks at once with one hand, Poppy turned and made a few notes with the other.

And then the shouting started.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BLOODY GRYFFINDOR." The man's voice shouted yelled.

Harry dropped to the floor and started shivering, trying to make himself as small as possible. Poppy rolled her eyes and debated the wisdom of letting Severus and Minerva 'converse' in the same hospital wing as Harry. Stroking his back lovingly, she tried to calm him.

"LOWER YOU VOICE." Came an equally loud tone, but this time Harry stilled upon hearing his Muma's voice even when it was so loud. "If you weren't so irritable you would hear what I have to say."

"I need these things, they are essential to my lessons. What the hell do you need fifty rabbits for?" Poppy could almost feel Minerva rolling her eyes at that.

"Transfiguration requires things to transfigure, just what do you think I do with all my time Severus?" She cried, their volume, although not quite as loud as before, still allowed Poppy to hear every word.

"You're probably off screwing our Headmaster." Poppy held her breath hoping that Minerva didn't throw the man out of the window, but all she heard was an almighty crack of skin hitting skin. Shaking her head, she decided that it had gone on long enough. Leaving Harry alone on the floor, she walked out of the door, forgetting to shut it properly behind her.

"When you two have quite finished," She thundered as she rounded the corner, only to find the two Heads of House glaring at each other venomously. "How old are you two anyway?"

"I refuse to let that go Severus, apologise now." Minerva said dangerously.

Severus seemed to pause for a moment, debating with himself just how formidable she really was, before his youthful arrogance won out and he pulled himself up to his full height.

"No, I won't. Clearly there is something going on or you wouldn't have found it quite so shocking." Minerva bristled and Poppy could feel the anger coming off her in waves. She tried to stand in between them, but a firm glare from Minerva relegated her to the sidelines, where she could only hope there would be no blood spilled.

"Apologise."

"I will not. Why should I? Who would have thought the great Minerva McGonagall was such a harlot. Clearly you're walking around tarting yourself out to whomever is available and I won't stand for it." Poppy closed her eyes and waited for the screams.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Harry had heard the hurt in his Muma's voice and decided that despite the scary shouting he needed to help her. Rolling over onto his knees, he shuffled along the wall, following the pretty white light until he could see the green and blue glow of his Muma. It was clear she was angry. The glow pulsed and raged around her and it was so bright that Harry had to squeeze his eyes shut for a minute. He could see Poppy, but she didn't look hurt or upset. Then he saw the other person in the room. It must have been a man, although he wasn't that much taller than his Muma and his glow was scary. On the inside it was a deep dark green, much deeper than his Muma's, and around the outside was black, so dark it looked like the inside of his cupboard. It was veined with red lines and splashes like it was wounded, and the man's left arm was covered in a murky inky something that seemed to float around his wrist. Harry curled up into himself as he looked at it. It scared him. But then he heard him Muma's voice again and saw that her glow was sad. He shuffled forward slowly, feeling for anything that he might bump into. He went around the outside of a square frame before finding himself something to hide under. He shuffled forward until he could feel the edge and watched as his Muma started talking again.

"I have not, nor will I ever 'tart' myself out Severus Snape, and I resent the implication. You will apologise to me right away or I will be forced to report this entire incident to the Headmaster and let him deal with you." Harry heard a scoff and the blackness around the green man's glow pulsed cruelly.

"And what will you give him in return, harlot?" His Muma's glow dimmed even more and Harry felt sad and something he never had before; it was burning in his tummy and he looked down, noticing how his tummy had turned a funny colour. Before he could investigate further however, his Muma spoke again.

"I have never been anything but civil to you Severus. I stood by you and stuck up for you even though I wasn't convinced Albus was doing the right thing. So tell me, why is it that you are here Severus? What are you hiding from?" Harry crawled out from underneath the bed, ignoring every instinct inside him to stay where he was and hide. "I know what you are Severus Snape and if you think for a minute that I will be bullied by your perverse allegations you have another thing coming, Death Eater." She spat.

Harry could see how angry his Muma was and he didn't like it. He shuffled closer again, coming to rest just behind Poppy. Peering around her legs, he watched the blackness of the man's glow pulse like Poppy's had when she had warmed him and he put up both his hands.

"MUMA!" He yelled.

Minerva and Poppy both spun around just as Severus' hand twitched towards his wand. In the confusion nobody really understood what was happening until Severus flew back into the wall. Minerva and Poppy were staring open mouthed at the little boy who was now lying on the floor, sobbing in fear at what he had done.

"Harry!" Minerva whispered, rushing to his side and gathering him into her arms. "It's alright leanabh [_baby_], it's alright." Minerva looked desperately from Poppy to Severus, who was now sitting and looking stunned at the smaller-than-should-be child who was clinging desperately to Minerva.

"Minerva," Severus whispered, so shocked he didn't even register Poppy waving her wand over his body checking for any damage. "Who is that?"

Minerva rocked back and forth with Harry, staring at Severus. She remembered his school days well and she closed her eyes and sighed when she realised that she couldn't lie to him.

"Severus, not now." Poppy said gently, helping him off the floor.

"Minerva tell me." He pleaded, taking in the unruly hair tucked under Minerva's chin. He could hear the child now, whimpering as if he was scared for his life. His blood ran cold at the realisation that he was partially to blame. "Please." He whispered looking back into her eyes.

Minerva shifted to lean against the bed with Harry cradled like a baby in her arms, his hands clinging to her robes.

"This," she said stroking the little boy's back, "this is Harry Potter."

Severus stood staring at her, as if trying to work out whether she was toying with him. She ignored him, instead kissing Harry's forehead and letting her lips linger as she whispered her love to him. Eventually he calmed, but stayed tucked within Minerva's arms.

"It's okay my love. Nobody will hurt you here." She whispered. Harry pulled her arm over his face but peaked out from behind it anyway.

He saw that the angry man was much calmer now; the blackness around his glow had receded almost to nothing, leaving the red wound-like marks behind as he stood looking at his Muma and him. Harry looked back up at Minerva's face and reached up to her shoulder as if searching for something. She smiled and kissed his hand, pulling her hair over her shoulder letting him entwine his fingers in it.

"What is wrong with him?" Severus breathed, edging closer to the two people curled up on the floor. Harry stiffened, burrowing further into Minerva's arms before peeking around his Muma's elbow again. Severus was close enough to see his eyes now. He'd seen a photo of the boy while Lily was alive and knew that he had James' looks and Lily's eyes, but now, when he looked into the boy's cloudy eyes his heart broke all over again and he swept from the room in a storm of billowing robes.

"Mumumum." Harry murmured, happy just to sit on the floor letting Minerva hum to him while she looked worriedly at Poppy. The medi-witch still looked a little shocked at the level of power he had managed to produce and just shrugged. Minerva turned back to him again.

"I'm here my boy." She muttered as she stroked his forehead, wishing Albus was here too. "I'm here."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh! Another update for Light in the Darkness! All those of you expecting a New Lives update I shall have to disappoint you. This seemed to come easier than that one so you have a two-fer! This story has an audience bigger than New Lives this month so you all ROCK! Thanks a bunch!**

**As always, thank you Spin84. What one earth I would do without her I do not know!**

Poppy let out a deep sigh as she watched Harry cuddle up to Minerva once more. Since the encounter with the Potions Professor, he had become even more clingy, if that was at all possible. In turn, Minerva was also clearly troubled by what had happened, even though she was trying hard not to show it. As Poppy sat in her office pondering the fact that Harry clearly was a very powerful young wizard, the Floo went off and she turned to see the face of a rather tired looking Albus Dumbledore in the flames.

"Poppy, my dear, if you would be so kind as to come to the hearing and talk a little about Harry's injuries, it would be much obliged." He said kindly. Poppy glanced at the door, knowing that Minerva really needed to see Albus, only for the Headmaster to pick up on her hesitation. "Poppy?"

"Albus, you need to talk with Minerva. Severus was here and he said some nasty things, and then Harry got a little defensive and flung Severus into the wall." To say Albus was shocked was an understatement. He knew that Harry had an early onset of accidental magic, Minerva had said as much when they had rescued him, but to have enough power to fling an adult, especially one of Severus Snape's calibre across the room required a little more magic than say levitating a bread roll would. Albus disappeared from the grate for a moment before stepping through the fire into Poppy's office.

"I have ten minutes." He said with a nod making his way to Harry's room.

Minerva had managed to get Harry to let go of her for just a moment when Albus came in the room. Seeing her love, Minerva flew into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. Poppy watched in awe of the white light that glowed around their bodies before it suddenly occurred to her what had happened.

"Merlin's beard," she said abruptly, disturbing the two, "you're, you're soul bonded." She said, astounded. It was a rare occurrence, even back in the days of its creation and as far as she knew, required a complicated and very powerful spell.

Minerva and Albus broke away from each other staring at Poppy as if she had perhaps sprouted a Venomous Tentacula from her forehead.

"What? That's impossible." Minerva said waving her hand dismissing the notion.

"Min, I know that it is unlikely, but I am telling you that you are." Poppy said bristling a little.

Harry meanwhile was watching the adults with interest. He noticed, absently, that he now had his own glow, it was very small and looked rather dull, but it was still there nonetheless. He watched as Poppy and his Muma argued, he wasn't sure over what, but Albus was standing next to the bed with a hand resting protectively on Minerva's back. He watched Albus and Minerva's glow join and grow brighter when they touched. Harry knelt on the bed and hoped that Poppy and Minerva wouldn't start shouting like the nasty man had.

"You are joined. When you kissed you both glowed."

Albus sat on the bed, stroking his beard as he thought about what Poppy was saying. He did feel a little different, and when he kissed Minerva, his whole body sang. He chuckled to himself thinking he sounded like a horny teenager, but it was much more than that. It was like he suddenly felt whole again, even though he hadn't noticed the emptiness before. He looked at Minerva only to find her watching him, as though she knew what he was thinking.

"Albus that's impossible," She said, faltering as she realised that perhaps it wasn't entirely inconceivable. "Isn't it?"

"Not impossible my dear, improbable yes, but certainly not impossible." He replied, studying her features. He thought he could sense the fear and the apprehension she was feeling and took a moment to gather his own thoughts.

"Muma?" Harry said suddenly, bringing all the adults out of their musings. Minerva absentmindedly reached for Harry and picked him up, letting him rest on her hip as she continued to stare at Albus.

"Albus, how, how can we be soul bonded? You need a spell, a wand, an incantation for heaven's sake!"

Albus shook his head but kept watching Harry as he played with Minerva's hair. The boy seemed a little surer of himself despite his ordeal and he wondered if it was due to the realisation that he wasn't completely helpless. The child was quite content to keep wrapping his fingers in Minerva's hair until he suddenly reached out in front of him as if he was trying to touch something.

"What do you see my boy?" He wondered aloud, making the two witches suddenly focus on the boy. They all watched as Harry suddenly giggled and buried his face in Minerva's neck. Shaking his head, Albus drew his pocket watch and gasped at the time. "Poppy, I am afraid we must go." She nodded and turned to Minerva.

"I don't think I will be more than a few hours, perhaps you could take him outside for a short while?" She suggested, making one final check of the boy with her wand. "I'm sure he would love to be in the fresh air for a change." Minerva nodded and smiled when Albus leaned in for a kiss. As they stood, lost in each other, they tried to ignore the sound of Harry giggling. Albus chuckled softly as he drew away; very aware of the huff of frustration Minerva gave him.

"I will be back for dinner my love." He whispered in her ear, letting his lips brush her skin as he did. She blushed at Poppy's knowing smirk and shooed them out of the room before placing Harry down on the bed.

"What am I going to do with you my boy? I cannot have you giggling every time I want to kiss him." She said while combing her fingers through his hair. "What do you see baby?" She asked looking into his cloudy eyes. She was still feeling a little upset about the run in with Severus earlier, but all her anger and frustration had nearly evaporated right then with the look, the young man had given her when he had seen Harry. She knew that look, she had worn it too when Lily had died.

Harry looked up at his Muma and listened to her talking to him without really paying attention to what she was saying. He loved it when she played with his hair, and he pushed his head into her hand a little bit, breaking her from her thoughts. She chuckled at his movements, pulling him closer so he leaned against her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her body again.

"Shall we go outside balachan [_little boy_]?" she asked gently, pulling away from him slightly. He didn't answer one way or the other but she hadn't expected him to. Waving her wand, she transfigured a spare pillow into a coat and shrunk it down to size for him, making sure it fit properly as she dressed him. Summoning her own cloak, she only had to wait a minute before it arrived in the room and she let go of Harry briefly so she could fasten it. "Alright then, let's go." She said picking him up.

They walked through the corridors of the castle and she watched him closely when he reached out his hand and touched the walls. Occasionally he would make a little noise that she only caught thanks to her enhanced Animagus hearing. At these points, she would stop and let Harry run his tiny hand over the stonework. After a while, Minerva noticed a pattern emerge. All the places they stopped were the focal points of the castle. Making a mental note to mention it to Albus, they continued on their way until they reached the great doors of the castle.

"MINERVA!" Harry almost jumped out of Minerva's arms when he heard the shout and immediately started shaking. Supressing a sigh, Minerva turned to face the woman who had shouted her name.

"Rolanda, please will you stop screaming my name. I may be old, but I am by no means deaf." She said wittily, making the flying instructor smirk.

As she neared the Transfiguration Professor, she stopped short, thinking she had perhaps hit her head in the broom shed slightly harder than she had realised.

"Min, um," She said shaking her head again. Realising she was not seeing things her eyebrows shot to her hairline and she smiled widely. "Who on earth do we have here?" she practically shouted, letting her excitement get the better of her. Minerva rolled her eyes once more as she felt Harry clutch her robes tighter.

"Rolanda please, you're scaring him." She said gently, running a hand up and down the young boy's back trying to calm him. Rolanda noticed that he was shaking uncontrollably and looked suitably chastised.

"Gosh, sorry Minerva." She said in a voice that Minerva didn't know the Quidditch mistress had. "Whose is he?" she asked, not able to see the boy's face.

"For now, mine." Minerva said with a smirk, "Rolanda, meet Harry." She kissed Harry's hair and soothed his fears with soft and calming nonsense words. "Harry, meet Rolanda." She said gently, turning a little so he could look in Rolanda's general direction.

Harry kept a tight grip on Minerva, trusting her to keep him safe as he lifted his head up to look at the new person. He stared at her, noticing her glow was a different colour again to everyone else's he had seen. Hers was a dark yellow colour, deeper than Poppy's and closer to golden. Feeling her gaze on him he tucked himself back into his Muma's hold and went very still.

"You will have to forgive Rolanda leanabh [_baby_], she gets a little overzealous." Minerva said grinning at her colleague, her thick Scottish accent making Harry smile a little into her shoulder. Rolanda, meanwhile, was speechless.

"Minerva, that's," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "That's Harry Potter." She whispered. Minerva laughed making Harry relax.

"This I know." She said nodding to the doors, waving her hand. They opened and Minerva walked them into the sunshine. "How's this baby?" She whispered as they stood in the sunlight. Harry felt the warmth on his back and lifted his head, his curiosity getting the better of his fear while he was in his Muma's arms. He looked around him, his mouth hanging open when he caught sight of the building.

It was huge! And it was glowing just as brightly as it was inside. He looked around and saw a giant dome overhead which came to rest on the ground quite a long way away. The dome shimmered and rippled but was otherwise stable. Leaning backwards, he looked all around him, nearly toppling out of Minerva's arms in his quest to see everything he could.

"Ooh, gracious child be careful." She said firmly, clutching him tighter into her chest. She rolled her eyes as Rolanda smirked before walking away, realising that Minerva did not want, or need any more company. Minerva wandered down to the lake and transfigured a rock into a blanket, sitting gracefully while putting Harry down beside her. "No wandering off sweetheart." She said gently while watching him lie on the blanket looking around in awe. "The last thing I want to do is fish you from the lake." She laughed, tickling him lightly, making him laugh.

She let him lie there for a moment before shrugging off her cloak and outer robes, leaving her in muggle trousers and a jumper. The Scottish sun was high in the sky and it was quite warm even with the breeze.

"Right then young man, we're going to do something a little more productive than lie here and watch the clouds all day hmm?" She knelt down next to him and sat him up; ignoring the little frown, she got for her troubles. "Come on, take your coat off and then we're going to get you walking again." She said firmly.

Minerva vanished the rug from underneath them and suddenly Harry was confronted with the feeling of grass under his feet. Shrieking a little at the suddenness of it all he leapt at his Muma and wrapped his legs around her waist. Sending a small prayer to the heavens for patience, she scolded herself for perhaps moving too fast for him.

"It's okay." She said gently, leaning back so she could kiss his forehead. "It's okay, its grass my love, only grass." She repeated, slowing unwrapping the child from her body. "Here, let's do it this way." She said, turning him so he was facing the same way as she was, with his legs dangling over her knees. "It's grass baby." She whispered as she shifted her legs slightly so his bare feet brushed the top of the lawn beneath them. He yanked his knees up, almost kneeing himself as he tried to move away from the foreign substance. "Easy baby, it's okay, easy my love." She said running her hand over his tummy. "Here," she said picking a few blades up and putting them in his hand. "Grass."

Harry scrunched up his nose at the spiky things that were placed in his hand. He liked the feeling of porridge much better, plus you could eat that. He knew what grass was; he remembered it was green a bit like the shouty man's glow, but he didn't really like the feeling of it now that he couldn't see it.

"Just let it tickle your feet little one." Minerva said gently, running her fingers under his feet making him giggle. "Just like Muma's doing." She whispered, feeling a bit silly calling herself by his pet name for her. Harry looked up and reached for a handful of her hair with a huge smile on his face as she tickled his feet gently, frowning a little as he felt her manoeuvring the soles of his feet to the grass.

"Ah, ah, ah, leave them there for a moment honey." She said giving him as much positive reinforcement as she could while holding his feet on the grass. Gradually he stopped struggling but he kept wiggling his toes, still uncomfortable with the feeling. "You are such a good brave boy." She whispered in his ear.

They sat like that for a long time, enjoying each other's company, Minerva occasionally explaining a sound here and there, allaying Harry's still shaky nerves. Eventually Harry stopped squirming and Minerva sensed that she could make the next move. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek as she leaned forward.

"Okay, here we go mo chiall [_my darling_]." She said, lifting him up gently. Harry panicked and squirmed in her arms, a few tears running down his face and she struggled to hold him upright.

"Muma, muma, muma." He cried softly trying to pick his feet up off the floor. Minerva, while trying to be patient lost her cool a little as he strained against her.

"Harry James Potter, stand up straight right now!" She scolded. Harry practically snapped to attention, forgetting the discomfort of the grass on his feet and Minerva sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Harry, sweetie, I'm sorry." She said gently, reaching for him.

Harry shrunk back, shying away from her hand and falling on his bottom. His lower lip trembled as he looked up at her, the one person in the world that had made him feel happy, and he cried. Not like when he cried in his cupboard silently and softly, but huge wailing sobs that wracked his tiny body. Feeling her own tears well up in her eyes, Minerva knelt down and slowly reached out to him. He shrank back, still sobbing before finally allowing Minerva to take him in her arms and hold him tightly.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's alright baby, a dòigheil [_it's alright_]." Harry sobbed into her chest, clutching her robes. Minerva rocked him gently back and forth, humming the lullaby she had used before to soothe him. Despite Minerva's best efforts however, Harry started to curl up tighter and shake uncontrollably. "Harry? Harry!"

Minerva's heart rate sped up as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. Her blood ran cold and she felt an utter hopelessness as she watched her baby convulsing. Closing her eyes and holding him as tightly as she could without hurting him she screamed into her mind; only one thing she knew of could help her through this.

"Albus!"

"The child was presented to me in a terrible state. He was unclean, malnourished, mistreated, bruised, battered and," Poppy Pomfrey took a moment to look at her boss. Albus nodded gravely as he sat watching the proceedings, indicating that she should proceed. "And he was blind."

As Albus suspected, the whole room exploded into chaos. It was unfathomable that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' would be mistreated by the very people that should have protected him, but to find that some part of him was so damaged was another thing entirely.

"Order, ORDER!" The Minister called as various insults were thrown about the room. Albus merely sat, his fingers resting under his chin. Millicent threw him a sombre look. "You will please all be seated and remain quiet." She barked.

As the remaining people returned to their seats, Albus took a moment to look over at Petunia and Vernon, both of whom looked terrified, but resigned to their fate. As Albus watched them, Petunia happened to catch his eye and Albus saw perhaps a glimmer of regret flicker over her face. Sighing, he returned his concentration to the problem at hand. Poppy had retaken her position in the stand. They had discussed briefly before they arrived that they would not disclose the fact that Harry could see magic, lest he be turned into an experiment so Poppy stood stoically as she collected her thoughts.

"His eyes are not damaged beyond repair and I am confident that with time, patience and a lot of love and care that his eyes will eventually correct themselves. If this does not occur, when the boy is older he can be taken to St. Mungo's for a procedure that will, hopefully, remove the issue." She nodded her thanks and took her seat next to Albus, who smiled reassuringly at her.

Due to the importance of the case before them, the Wizengamot heard many different accounts, mainly about Harry's parents before the fateful day they had lost their lives. Millicent looked at Albus who merely shrugged. This was the way of the wizarding court and they had to follow procedure. They sat for hours, each time listening to more ridiculously pointless details about Lily and James. It was not that Albus didn't want to hear about it, in fact he revelled in how many people the pair had touched with their joy and happiness and kindness, but this was not helping Harry. As they sat listening to what felt like the one hundredth witness, Albus felt a poke at the back of his mind. Frowning he leaned forward, trying to block out the rest of the room.

It was different to Legilimency that tended to be concentrated in the front of the mind, but this, this seemed to come from the very deepest recesses, as if it had always been there, but never used. Albus closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands perhaps, trying to ignore Poppy's quiet, but worried voice in his ear.

"I am alright." He whispered as the pressure continued to grow more persistent. He broke out in a sweat and Poppy was beginning to get very concerned.

"Albus, you are not alright." She hissed, checking to see that no-one was paying attention. "What is it?" Albus shook his head and tried to concentrate on the feeling. He sensed that it was important, but he couldn't quite work out why. He felt a stab of fear that was not his own, before a voice echoed in his head.

"Minerva." He said standing suddenly, startling Poppy and stopping the entire court's proceedings. "Millie, please continue without me, I fear I must go." He said cryptically. Millicent raised an eyebrow but waved him away, calling a recess to be picked up in the morning. Poppy nodded her thanks to the Minister, before running in the Headmaster's wake to the only open Floo fireplace in the building.

"Albus, what is going on?" Poppy asked as she rounded the corner, catching up with him. Not stopping Albus merely took her arm and walked a little faster.

"Minerva." He simply said, activating the Floo Network before stepping through, followed closely by Poppy.

Severus Snape was not as malicious as people would believe and it pained him to have to act that way. A part of him wanted to behave like that, to take his hurt out on the world and make it pay for the horrendousness that was his life. The other part of him knew that the one and only person that he had loved in his life was, and would still be horrified if she saw how he was acting. Making his way around the lake, Severus pondered his behaviour in the Hospital Wing and shook his head in dismay. Minerva McGonagall was an upstanding member of the wizarding community and she had only ever been fair to him, from the very first day he had arrived at the school. He sighed. What he had said to Minerva was unforgivable; he had simply been angry at the time thanks to a failed potion and a bad couple of nights plagued with nightmares. In truth, Minerva had simply been an easy out as far as channelling his anger was concerned. And then he had seen the child, the same messy black hair that had tormented him for so long. He knew he shouldn't feel that much anger towards a child; the last thing he wanted was to turn into his own father.

Then he had seen the boys eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that haunted him even as they soothed his battered soul. And he had seen them broken. It was as if he had lost Lily all over again and he had simply walked away, knowing that if he had stayed any longer he may well have broken down. It was one thing breaking down in front of Minerva McGonagall, but quite another to show any form of emotion in front of the medi-witch. If a single tear had been shed, Severus knew Poppy probably would have imprisoned him in the ward until school had started. Making his decision to apologise, Severus turned back to the castle only to be stopped by a noise somewhere near on the other side of the small clump of trees growing next to the lake. Frowning, he followed his gut and walked towards it, stopping dead as he saw the very same Minerva McGonagall clutching desperately to the little boy he had just been thinking about. He noticed immediately the problem; the little boy was having some sort of seizure.

Rushing to her side, Severus gently pulled Minerva away from him, ignoring her cries and protestations, before laying the boy flat on the floor. Smoothing his hand over Harry's head, he noticed the boy felt cold and clammy underneath his long fingers.

"Harry?" He said gently, but firmly. He got no response and feeling like there was no other option, Severus pried Harry's eyelids open hoping that it would work.

"Legilimens." He muttered, feeling himself slide into the quagmire that was Harry's mind.

Harry's mind was like a storm. Memories were swirling around his head at a rate that Severus had never seen before. He grabbed desperately at a memory, feeling himself slide into it and he witnessed a younger Harry watch on as Petunia smothered her son in love and affection before closing the cupboard door on Harry, leaving him alone in the dark. A stab of anger hit Severus like a red hot poker. Petunia had never been comfortable with magic, feeling that Lily had somehow betrayed her by being a witch. He momentarily recalled their days in the park near where they all used to live and Petunia's horrid insults to her sister. He shook his head and concentrated. He was here to help Lily's son, not dig up old memories.

He moved forward, careful not to get too involved with any thoughts as they swirled around his head like a tornado. No wonder Harry was convulsing. He noticed that the memories were swirling faster as he continued to probe until there was nothing but darkness. Severus peered through the black until he found Harry curled up in a ball sobbing. He knelt down next to him and ran a hand over his head.

"It's alright child. I am here." He said, fearing that perhaps he was doing it wrong. Harry stilled and the deluge of memories seemed to slow.

Harry uncurled from the foetal position and sat up. Severus noted that his eyes were not damaged here in his mind and he watched the boy blink, the darkness of his mind clearing a little as he did.

"Can see." Harry said quietly, rubbing his eyes. Severus nodded curtly, feeling a little out of his depth.

"You need to come out now boy." He said, with no malice in his voice. "Minerva is worried about you." At this, Harry seemed to brighten again.

"Muma?" he said with a smile. Severus noted absently that the memories had stilled and they were standing in a room filled with light. It looked vaguely like the hospital wing and Severus assumed this was simply because no other place made Harry feel as safe.

"Is this what you see?" Severus asked as he looked around. Harry nodded, happy to be of help to someone feeling very important to be asked something. Severus took note of everything, before feeling himself being sucked into another of Harry's memories. Knowing that Harry wanted to remember this, Severus went with it, eager to learn more about his strange ability.

They were in the hospital wing and Severus watched with Harry as the recollection played. Severus was astonished at the magic that swirled literally through the walls of Hogwarts, but not as amazed at the two people in the memory. He could not see them properly, and he deduced that this is what Harry must see on a daily basis. Quite frankly, it was incredible. He watched as memory-Harry cuddled into Minerva's robes and he noted the magic around her, and the magic around Dumbledore. They were twinned and it hit Severus suddenly that they were soul bonded.

Harry slipped his hand into Severus', startling the man out of his astonishment. He looked down to find Harry smiling up at him and he shook his head. No-one would believe him if he told them, that he, Severus Snape, was sharing a lovely moment with the son of his enemy and the love of his life. Oh how ironic.

"I think it is time to go back to your Muma now." He said finally cracking a smile as Harry smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Muma!" He cried, pulling on Severus' arm. Gently Severus let go and pulled out of Harry's mind feeling the boy follow with him.

Minerva sat completely shocked while Harry convulsed in her arms and was even more surprised when Severus Snape, of all people, gently pulled him out of her arms, manoeuvring him onto the grass and prying open his eyes and muttering the Legilimency spell before going very still. She clutched her knees to her chest and sat watching fearfully as Harry's convulsions stopped, all the while wishing Albus was there to hold her.

Albus all but ran out of the fireplace summoning Fawkes instantly, touching his tail and telling him to take him to Minerva. He arrived in a flash of fire next to the love of his life and took the situation in within the time it took him to draw a breath.

"Minerva," She looked up, slightly shocked that he was there suddenly before throwing herself in his arms.

"Oh Albus, I didn't know what to do and he was shaking and convulsing and I wanted to do something, but I just," Albus pressed a gentle finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Shh, it's alright my love. I'm here now." He glanced down at Severus, who was still staring blankly into Harry's damaged eyes. "Severus will bring him back. It's alright." He whispered into her ear repeatedly as she clung to his robes. Albus sighed, thankful that the situation was not as desperate as his imagination had told him it would be.

Severus blinked as he came out of Harry's mind, groaning a little at the position he had remained in. He looked down at Harry and saw him whimpering a little. Placing a tender hand on the boy's forehead, he stood, nodded once at Minerva and marched off to the relative safety of the dungeons before anyone could say anything. Minerva watched him for half a heartbeat before moving to Harry's side, stroking his hair gently.

"Hello young man." She whispered. Harry looked up in her direction and opened his arms to her, wanting desperately to curl up in her arms. Blinking her tears away Minerva picked him up and held him close, whispering how much she loved him and how sorry she was for snapping at him. Harry, who was relatively calm after his encounter with Snape in his mind reached up to her face and clumsily wiped away her tears, making her cry a little harder.

"Muma." He said, more confidently than he had spoken since they had rescued him. She smiled, even through her tears.

"I'm here, mo mhac [_my son_]." She kissed his nose, making him giggle. "I'm here."

Albus knelt down behind them, kissing Minerva on the head and wrapping them both in his arms. Minerva closed her eyes, revelling in the safety she found in those arms, for her and her boy.

"Let's go and get some dinner shall we?" Albus said quietly, noticing that the sun was about to go down over the mountains in the distance.

Minerva nodded and Albus helped her up off the ground and they stood together for a moment, Albus' arms around her middle while Harry snuggled into the warmth of Minerva's arms. His little fingers curled around one of Albus' fingers as they were intertwined with Minerva's. Albus and Minerva watched as the sun went down behind the mountains, losing themselves in the moment.

"Muma?" Harry said reaching up to stroke Minerva's face. Minerva smiled down and kissed his hair once more.

"Yes my sweet?" she asked gently.

"Hungy." He said as if he'd been speaking all along. Minerva and Albus both laughed at the cheek of it and Harry giggled, simply because the two most important people in his life were so happy.

"Well my boy, I suggest we go and get some food then." Albus said, one hand resting protectively on Minerva's lower back, the other ruffling Harry's hair as they wandered back into the castle bumping into Poppy as they entered the entrance hall.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alright! Thank you by the way Albus," She said reprovingly, "for leaving me. What if one of you had needed assistance? What if," Albus waved her concerns off.

"We are fine Poppy. It would appear Severus was there when you could not be." He explained, patting her hand. "Now, Minerva, Harry and I will be dining in my quarters. Would you like to examine Harry before or after we eat?" He questioned with a small smile. Poppy rolled her eyes.

"I'll be along to check on him after dinner, just Floo me." She said shaking her head as she left them. "I wouldn't want to walk in on anything untoward." She joked as she jumped around the corner, only narrowly missing a well-placed stinging hex from Minerva.

Once they were settled into their newly transfigured dining room, Albus waved his hand and food appeared on their plates instantly. Minerva ate a few quick mouthfuls before turning her attention to Harry, who was waiting patiently.

"Alright sweetheart, let's get some vittles' into you shall we?"

Minerva shifted closer to Harry and Albus watched on, completely fascinated as Minerva used Harry's hands to show him where the food was.

"Okay, so here we have mashed potatoes, I think you'll like them. These are carrots, they're my favourite, and those are peas, your mother used to love those. And lastly we have some chicken." She said letting him touch all of the items before scooping some onto a fork and coaxing him to open his mouth. "There you go my love." She whispered as she watched him chew, occasionally taking a bite to eat of her own food in between, causing Albus to frown.

"Love let me do that love, you eat. You've had a trying day." He offered kindly. Minerva smiled grinned inwardly, thinking about how much fun it would be to watch.

"Thank you." She said turning back to her food, trying to keep the grin off her face. Albus scooped up a rather large forkful and tried to get Harry to eat it, only succeeding in spreading it all over his face instead of getting it in his mouth.

"Harry, here, take the food." He said exasperatedly after the third attempt. Harry sulked and looked towards Minerva who was shaking with silent laughter. Harry could see her glow shimmering brightly and he smiled again, delighted he was making her so happy. Feeling frustrated at how much food he wasn't getting, Harry managed to grab a handful of potatoes and feed himself, making Albus slump backwards in his chair. "You knew that would happen didn't you?" He said with a completely blank face. Minerva simply bit her cheek as she finished her last mouthful.

"No dear, of course not." She said lightly, still trying her hardest not to smile. Harry beamed though, and offered a handful of mashed potato to Albus at the very same moment he sat forward, effectively squishing it through his long beard.

Minerva couldn't help but giggle now, and Harry giggled along with her even if he didn't understand why. His Muma was happy and therefore so was he. He watched as Albus' glow got up and moved around the table, but didn't know what he was doing until Minerva shrieked and jumped up from her chair, still laughing but running her fingers through her hair as if she was trying to get rid of something. Harry noticed that his own little glow pulsed a bit brighter when Minerva had jumped up, but when he realised that she was still happy, it dimmed again. He watched the two adults chase each other around the room coming to stop next to him, both of them wrapped up in each other's arms. Their glows shining brighter as they leant towards each other. Harry had to close his eyes it was so dazzling, but it didn't stop him from taking another handful of potato. Muma was right; he really did like mashed potatoes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hooray! More Light in the Darkness! So I'm back here, as most of you already know, owing to the wonderful reception the latest chapter of Wilful Perversion but I'm back with a vengeance now. We're back on form here and it won't be long before you start seeing the first few chapters of the next story in the Births and Deaths/New Lives series. Now isn't that something to look forward to! **

**So I've taken to Beta-ing a wonderful fiction called Profession of a Guardian by the wonderful DarthVandola. It's a MMADness fic, with plenty of other characters in there along for the ride and basically is about what makes our wonderful Min, Min! So if you haven't already, take a squiz! There's no chance of it ever being abandoned and if ever there's a lull in updating, it's probably my fault – cos I happen to know that it's completed!**

**As ever the wonderful Spin beta-ed this fic, so all mistakes to her! Hahahah, no go easy on her, it's rather cold in her part of the world and I feel sorry for her, considering it's about a million degrees C here!  
>Anyway, enjoy dear readers, if you haven't caught Wilful Perversion, go take a squiz and let me know when your birthdays are (you'll understand once you've read it!). Peace out People!<strong>

Severus paced his office until he was dizzy. He felt such a myriad of emotions, stemming from his first encounter with Minerva to his escapades inside Harry's mind, that he really didn't know what to do with himself. On top of all that was swirling around in his head the incredible realisation that Minerva and Albus were soul-bonded. He'd heard of the idea before, but in times which could only described as the dark ages, not in modern times. He'd never heard of it happening to anyone in centuries, but he knew that it was possible that two very powerful people could discover it should their magical cores, their very souls, be fated to be together for all time.

The more he thought about it the less ridiculous the idea sounded. Albus was certainly one of the most powerful wizards ever born and he knew the man was capable of great things. Ten minutes in his company was evidence of that and the more he thought about Minerva, the more he realised that she too was just as powerful, slightly less open about it perhaps, but certainly as powerful as he himself was. Suddenly the idea that they were soul-bonded was not such a surprise at all and when Severus eventually looked up, he realised that he had spent most of the night thinking and pacing.

The students were due back tomorrow and he knew that he needed to talk to both Albus and Minerva about what he saw in Harry's memories before the usual interruptions that a school term brings. Quickly donning his long black robes, Severus stalked up to the Headmaster's office, grumbling when the Gargoyle told him that he was not in residence.

"Well where is he?" Severus snapped, glowering at the gargoyle, which looked on stoically just as he had always done, and would continue to do.

"Severus?"

Severus turned sharply to find his esteemed Headmaster wearing the same robes as yesterday and walking from the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Something suddenly clicked in Severus' mind and he flushed twelve different shades of red, looking away when Albus chuckled.

"Forgive an old man his comforts dear boy." Albus said merrily, ignoring Severus' eye roll and waving him on in front of him up the staircase. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"I need to talk to you." Severus said shortly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily setting Severus' teeth on edge.

"Ah, well I shall be one moment." He said disappearing for a minute or two and returning in a new set of robes. "Now, talk away my boy." Severus rolled his eyes but sat on the opposite side of the desk, straight as an arrow and watching the Headmaster with a frown.

"When I was in, in," Severus frown deepened as he realised that he couldn't bring himself to call the boy Potter, but he still wasn't quite comfortable enough to call him by his first name.

"His name is Harry." Albus said gently, giving Severus an out, should he want it.

"Yes, well, I was in his mind and I saw many things, some of which were not pleasant." He explained gritting his teeth as he thought about some of the abuse that Lily's son had suffered at the hands of Petunia, but he remained calm as he continued. "Some of it was what we already knew; he was abused, sometimes maliciously by the Dursley's."

Albus nodded, but remained silent as Severus continued. "He also seemed to want to show me something specific and when he led me to that memory, well I saw what he sees Albus and," he shook his head remembering the wealth of colours Harry seemed to be able to see, "it is quite spectacular. He sees Magic. He sees it in such colour as you would not believe. But what is possibly more interesting than that is the fact that when he looks at people he can see their magic, their auras. You know I am not one for all that mumbo jumbo, but this is tangible Albus, he can see it." Severus took a deep breath and looked up at his employer. "He can physically see that, that you're soul-bonded to Minerva. Did, did you know?" Severus asked with concern.

Albus chuckled pinching the bridge of his nose. He should have known that Severus would have seen Harry's memories and would not rest until he had all the answers. He had been that way as a child and was now even more determined as an adult, a trait that was both a blessing and a curse. Albus sighed as he studied his Potions Master, who despite being a mean and sometime awful man cared deeply for those that showed him kindness.

"I did indeed." He answered finally. "I would ask though that you keep that information to yourself, however. Only Poppy, and now yourself, know of this information and I would not want our enemies to use it against me." He instructed, fixing Severus with a stare that made the man feel like a naughty first year.

"Of course Headmaster. I may not openly show it, nor generally admit to it, but I have the upmost respect for you and Minerva. I failed to keep those I loved from harm once," Albus watched as pain flashed across the Potions Master's face before going back to sheer determination, "I will not fail again." He swore to himself.

Albus nodded his head, knowing that Severus had probably not finished talking. He had learned to read the young man quite well in the years that he had known him and he smiled to himself as he tried to guess what he was going to say next.

"On that note, I owe Minerva an apology." Severus said finally, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Albus held a hand up, stopping him from saying anything further.

"My dear boy, no matter whether Minerva and I are bonded or no, she is still a formidable witch and I would not dare speak for her. If you wish to talk to her I believe she is currently giving young Harry a bath." He said with a chuckle. "I have no doubt she would be glad of the help." He said, dismissing Severus with a flourish of his hand just as the first owls of the day started to arrive on his desk.

Snape had made it to the door, his hand on the knob before he heard the Headmaster's voice.

"Severus? I may not be able to speak for my love," Albus said in a tone that Severus could not quite place, "but if I ever hear that you have called her anything remotely similar to what you called her yesterday you and I shall have words young man."

Severus was once again reminded of how powerful Albus really was when he looked back to find the Headmaster glaring at hi m pointedly. Nodding his agreement, he slipped from the room and made his way to Minerva's quarters, debating with himself even as his feet took him closer to her portrait as to whether or not this was something he really wanted to do.

"May I enter?" He asked the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. The man in the painting disappeared for a few moments before coming back, laughter shaking his frame.

"You certainly may." He said swinging the portrait open for the Potions Master.

Severus stalked into her front room, feeling comforted by her unchanging taste. It was similar to his own, only a little less dark. There were books everywhere but he knew this was just a fraction of the collection she owned and he secretly coveted a visit to her personal library one day. Just as he turned to leave the room after realising that he didn't really know what he was doing there, he was startled out of his thoughts by a light bump at knee level. He shook his head and peered down, his eyes widening as he heard a giggle. Gripping his two knees tightly was a naked small child with very wet and very messy black hair.

"Harry!" Minerva called rushing out of the bathroom with a towel, stopping dead still as she saw a rather perplexed Severus Snape looking down at a dripping wet, stark-naked Harry Potter and she slid her feet into a defensive position, her hand twitching towards her wand, just in case.

"Un-hand me boy." Severus said, in a tone of voice that Minerva couldn't quite make out. She bristled slightly when Harry fell back onto his bottom.

"Severus," she warned quietly, running a hand through Harry's hair after he shuffled back towards her.

"I am not a climbing frame." He said spitefully. Minerva shook her head and wrapped Harry up in a towel cuddling him close to warm him up.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked shifting Harry to her hip. She knew he deserved a thank you for helping Harry, but his previous words to her were still fresh in her mind.

"I," he started pacing and running his hand through his hair making Minerva sigh.

"Severus sit down, let me get Harry dressed and then we can talk." The Potions Master looked at her, studying her and realised that she had softened, maybe because of the Potter boy or from her bond to Albus. "Please." She said nodding at the sofa next to the fire. "I won't be long."

He nodded sharply and perched on the couch, his back ram-rod straight as he waited for her to return. Minerva chuckled to herself as she carried Harry back into her room and Transfigured some clothes for him, smiling as he touched them reverently.

"Now my lad, let's see how you do." She pointed to each of the items, knowing that because she had Transfigured them he could probably see them, and explained what they were in turn as she helped him to put them on. Harry smiled proudly at her when he was finally dressed and ready. She chuckled and swung him around when he climbed off the bed and into her arms.

"Let's go and see what Severus wants, hmm?" she said kissing him.

"Seb." He said pointing to the door. Minerva had to bite her lip to stop from laughing, so she simply kissed him again and placed him on the ground. She had decided that now he was talking a little more, they could get on with re-learning everything he had forgotten, or stopped doing. The main one was walking. When she wasn't watching or when he was tired he went back to shuffling on his knees, but after their dinner last night she spent a while helping him walk by holding his hands, just like you would a toddler.

"Here we go baby." She said sitting him on the floor and pulling him up gently by his hands. He wobbled slightly before smiling up at her, nearly tipping over when he leaned back too far. "You are such a good boy." She whispered as he stuck his little tongue out trying to remember how to make his legs work. "That's the way." She encouraged, beaming as he recalled how to do it. He was still barefoot, she knew that after so long without shoes it would be a different experience altogether to wear shoes and he needed to learn how to use his feet again first.

Severus looked up when the door opened and he frowned as he watched Lily's son struggle to walk into the room. Harry stopped when he saw the glow around Seb pulse like it did when he was angry and he stared at him cautiously.

"I will not hurt you child." Severus uttered softly, not understanding why he was being so nice to him. This was the son of his enemy, the God-child of his other adversary, but all he saw when he looked at the tiny child was Lily. The boy had the same smile and even though his eyes were cloudy, Severus knew that they were Lily's eyes.

Minerva kept a straight face when she heard Severus talk to Harry and simply helped to keep the boy upright as he walked resolutely towards Severus. He stopped about a foot away and watched the man carefully before pulling a hand out of Minerva's and extending it towards the confused looking professor.

"Seb." Harry called quietly.

Severus Snape was not an emotional man but when he heard the boy whisper his name something inside of him shattered and he leaned forward slowly indicating to Minerva he meant no harm before taking Harry's tiny hand in his and shaking it gently.

"Hello Harry." He said quietly. He tried to ignore the fact that Minerva had tears in her eyes as she watched the usually harsh man melt completely in the face of the wonderful boy she loved so much. For a moment she forgot that Severus had made such a terrible mistake in his youth and he was once again simply the small and withdrawn boy she came to like so much as a child. So often she wished that she had had more access to him growing up, so often she had wished that she had punished James and Sirius for the terrible pranks they had played on him and for a moment she felt absolutely awful.

Harry looked around when he felt his mother's magic dim, like she was sad. He lifted up his arms and she picked him up, smiling despite her tears as he leaned into her and pressed a shy kiss to her cheek.

"Muma." He said taking her hair in his hands again as he rubbed his nose against her neck.

"I love you Harry." She whispered before taking her seat next to Severus, placing Harry in the middle of them.

Despite his introduction to Severus he still leaned against his Muma, knowing that she seemed to need his comfort.

"Minerva I wish to apologise for the terrible things I said yesterday." Severus finally began after he watched Harry play with the ends of her hair again. "It was completely uncalled for and," he paused and closed his eyes as he tried to draw enough strength to say what it was he wanted to say. "And I don't think those things of you at all. I am sorry Minerva."

Minerva smiled through the tears that were still falling down her face and she cupped the man's cheek gently.

"You are only allowed to apologise if I am too." she said gently patting his cheek. "I should have stood up for you better in your youth and I will forever regret not punishing the boys for all the awful things they did to you. Perhaps," she paused pulling Harry closer to her and rubbing his tummy. "Perhaps things would have been different if I had." Severus stared at the rug for a long time, trying to get his emotions under control. He was not a man that lost his self-control very often and he really didn't want to do so in front of the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Thank you." He said gruffly, not looking up. She nodded and squeezed his elbow before calling a house elf for a breakfast setting for three.

He looked puzzled as she placed Harry in his chair and shifted her own closer to the child before explaining what they were eating.

"Are you going to join us?" she asked quietly, not removing her focus from Harry, who was enjoying the rather squishy scrambled eggs he was mushing through his hands.

"Are, are you sure?" he said looking at the door as if he was expecting Albus to walk through it at any moment.

"Albus has already eaten and he will not be joining us until we have lunch." she explained, finally looking up at him. "Have some food Severus." She repeated gently. He nodded again and sat, filling his plate even as he watched Harry explore his food with his hands.

Minerva had still not eaten much when Severus had finished his helping and he struggled with himself before moving his chair. Harry tensed when he saw that he had moved, and while he remained wary, he looked up at Severus expectantly.

"I will feed him the rest; eat." He said without fanfare, picking up a small forkful of eggs and helping Harry to them. Minerva was impressed. After the fiasco that occurred when Albus had tried to feed him Severus seemed to know what to do without her telling him. Catching her appraising stare he sighed, wiping Harry's chin with a napkin when he managed to get some smeared across his face.

"I am rather involved in Draco's upbringing." He explained simply, thankful when she let the subject drop.

"I would rather like you to be involved in Harry's." she said after a time. "It is clear that despite the unfortunate incident in the Hospital Wing he still trusts you, and I trust you with him Severus. I know that despite that prickly exterior, you are a good and kind man. Lily would have wanted you involved in his life; despite whatever it was that happened between the two of you."

Severus bowed his head as he remembered the incident that effectively put an end to their friendship, the terrible thing he had said to her and felt his shame rise to the surface.

"I highly doubt that." he said, concentrating once more on Harry , despite the fact that the boy simply wanted to play with his food now.

"We often spoke about you, did you know?" she asked, finishing her breakfast finally. "She never told me what happened, but she always missed you and while she knew that during the war you had picked the wrong side, she, like I knew that you were not a bad person. She very much wished to talk to you, to clear the air at least. And she wanted you to meet Harry." She said, smiling at the boy when he looked at her at the sound of his name. "She was so proud of him." She said sadly.

"I," Severus didn't know what to say, nobody had ever told him that, but then, he knew that Minerva and Lily had been like mother and daughter and he realised that maybe it was something that Lily would only tell a mother figure. "I need to go." He said standing quickly, making Harry jump.

"Seb?" he asked, seeing that the man's glow had turned gloomy.

"Not now little one." He said, not unkindly before leaving the room quickly.

"It's alright baby." She said gently, picking Harry up. "He'll be fine. He just misses your mummy, like I do."

"Muma?" he said confused. He seemed to remember a nice lady if he thought really hard. She had really bright red hair, but it was only a distant memory. His true Muma was in front of him.

"Not me sweetheart, your mother. I'll tell you about her one day." She said, "When you're older."

Harry shrugged and snuggled into her shoulder, full and happy. He wasn't worried about something he didn't or couldn't know about until he was older; he just knew that he loved his Muma very much.

"Lub you." He whispered with a yawn, closing his eyes and cuddling into his Muma's tightening embrace. Minerva drew a shaky breath and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I love you to little one." She whispered, smiling despite the few tears that escaped from her shining green eyes. "Rest now, later you can meet Hagrid. He'll be so pleased to see you." She said chuckling at the likely reaction of the Hogwarts Keeper of the Keys. "As long as he doesn't try to give you a ride on a Thestral." She said absently, shifting the now sleeping child in her arms so that she could sit at her desk and complete the small amount of paperwork she had left to do before tomorrow.

That was another thing she would have to talk about with Albus, what they were going to do when the students returned.

"It will have to wait until later." She said vaguely, realising that she was talking to herself. She chuckled and closed her eyes for a moment wondering what Albus was doing. She beamed as she felt a little pulse that she knew could only have come from him and she made a mental note to explore this connection when they had some time alone. "Do your paper work Minerva." She scolded herself, shaking her head a little and chuckling at her reaction. "This is going to bring nothing but trouble." She muttered to herself but grinned wickedly as she recalled the night before when they had been together. "Nothing but trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HI there! So here we are again. I apologise for the length between updates. I'm horrendously busy and I really am absolutely shattered. The good news is that I finish this stupid job in one week and I cannot WAIT! But I'm kinda lost in term of where this is really going, especially considering the fact that I have the trial STILL unfinished and the fact that the students are supposedly coming back the next day!**

**A conundrum for sure!**

**Never mind, Oh, be especially nice to Spin this week. She's done an awesome job, as usual, despite the fact that she's had a rather hellish week! **

**Love yaz peeps!**

When Harry finally woke, he was grumpy and restless and it took all of Minerva's patience to control her temper.

"Muma! " Harry cried when she sat him down to put on her cloak, his little arms reaching up to her and pulling on her robes.

"Harry please, I'm just putting my cloak on and then we'll go outside okay?" Harry pouted but was suitably chastised. Minerva couldn't help but smile at his little face and gently traced her finger down his cheek, kneeling in front of where he was seated on her sofa. "Sweetheart I know you are grumpy, but you have to be patient with me. I'm doing the best I can." She whispered, knowing he was listening and hoping he understood.

Harry watched his Muma's glow pulse as she spoke softly to him. He could understand things better after Seb has met him inside his head and he knew that his Muma loved him.

"Sowwy Muma." He whispered bowing his head.

Minerva beamed, making Harry giggle as her glow tickled his skin. She never thought she could love anybody this much, but Harry was surprising her at every instance. Clearly whatever Severus had done for him it had worked and he'd succeeded where Minerva had not in clearing the young boy's mind.

"Shall we go and see Hagrid then?" she asked picking him up and swinging him around. Her heart soared at the laughter echoing around the room. He was so precious. "I love you my lad." she said into his hair.

"Lub you too, Muma." He whispered, his little legs and arms wrapping securely around his Muma. He felt safer when he was like this all wrapped up in his Muma's arms. He sighed happily into her neck as they left her rooms, wandering down the corridors of the giant castle that seemed to hum happily whenever Harry was near.

"Here are my two favourite people in the whole world." came a cheery voice from behind them suddenly. Harry tensed and tucked himself tighter into Minerva's arms.

"Albus, you really must not sneak up on us like that." Minerva said, only half serious. She had known he was there, had felt him near, but she could not help but feel a little sorry for not warning Harry first. "Look Harry, Albus is here." Minerva said, coaxing his head out of her shoulder. Harry shifted his head and smiled, but didn't say anything. Minerva all of a sudden realised that he only ever spoke to her, and she made a mental note to work on that. The boy was five years old and he would really need to see and speak with other people besides the ones he trusted implicitly in order to function in this world.

"He's fine." Albus said with a chuckle when all he got in way of a greeting was a tiny smile. "How are you my love?" he whispered, moving the three of them into a small alcove. Despite the child in her arms, Minerva felt a little like a giddy school girl as she gazed into his twinkling blue eyes.

"Fine." She whispered, overcome with her desire just to be near him. Sensing her need he wrapped his arms around the pair of them and held them tightly.

"This we can explore later," He whispered into her ear, pressing a small kiss to her neck, "away from little eyes and ears." He grinned when he pulled away, happy to see that Minerva McGonagall wanted him close as much as he did her. "First though I must conclude the trial. Millie will have my head if I don't appear for the remainder. I shouldn't wonder if she won't throw a party."

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I honestly wonder how that girl ever gets anything done." She muttered absently. Harry shifted a little in her arms and she suddenly remembered what she was doing. "Right then, I shall see you later. Harry and I are going to visit Hagrid, aren't we baby?" She hummed gently, cuddling him a little nearer.

"Have fun my dears, I shall be back for dinner. Hopefully this whole business will be over and done with today."

"Albus we need to talk about tomorrow."

He nodded distractedly, "I know dear, I know. I promise we will, tonight." With a peck on the lips he turned and disappeared down one of the many secret passages only he knew about.

"He will be the death of me." She muttered, shaking her head and lifting Harry a little. "Come on sunshine. Let's go."

The walk down to Hagrid's was delightful. As soon as they were in the sun she could see Harry relaxing and he didn't even grumble when she placed him gently on the grass, taking his two little hands in hers and helping him walk most of the way. Despite his exhaustion when they reached their destination he was smiling, happy with the praise he had got from his Muma.

"P'fessor McGonagall!" Hagrid half roared in his excitement. Harry squeaked despite himself and tried to burrow into Minerva's body the best he could.

"Hagrid please, gently." She scolded lightly. Hagrid suddenly stopped, looking at the little boy in her arms, taking in the messy hair and the small frame.

"Blimey, that's – P'fessor, I ne'er thought I'd see th' day." He said taking out an enormous grubby hanky and wiping his eyes. "I got 'im see, took Sirius' bike an' all." Minerva patted his arm as best she could with Harry gripping her tightly.

"Hagrid, might we come in?" she asked, needing to sit so that Harry could rest on her legs instead of pulling on her back.

" O' course, come in, come in." he blew his nose noisily and Minerva shuddered. "Tea?" she nodded and sat on one of his giant armchairs, rearranging Harry so he could still curl around her, but wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

"There y' go." He said placing a cup down next to her and taking his seat opposite her. She motioned for him to be quiet with a finger on her lips and she gently leaned back on the sofa rubbing Harry's back lightly. Hagrid watched on with fascination, having NEVER seen the Head of Gryffindor acting so soft and gentle.

"Baby, it's okay. Hagrid is a friend; mine and Albus' friend." She said stroking a hand through his hair. "He's just a bit loud is all, but he would never hurt you baby. Never." She said shifting slightly to the side so Harry could peek at Hagrid, who for once had taken Minerva's advice to heart and was sitting perfectly still and quiet, waiting for the tiny child to relax. Fang made a move to get up and Hagrid sternly waved him away, knowing that if Harry was uncomfortable with him, Fang would not be much better.

Harry stole a look out from his Muma's chest at the big man. He had a little glow that looked as if it stopped midway to being whole. Harry frowned as he saw it, not understanding why it wasn't like his Muma's, Albus' and Seb's. He pushed back from his Muma's chest and turned himself around so he could observe the man in the chair. He smiled up at his Muma when she wrapped her arms around his tummy like she knew he liked, and he leant back as he watched the big man carefully.

Even though his glow was small (and maybe a little dull) it was there but it was the oddest colour. Harry didn't know why, because he was fairly sure that pink was a girl's colour, but this giant man's glow was completely pink. He frowned and in his frustration shoved his thumb in his mouth and leant back on him Muma' chest.

"Ah ah ah, none of that my love." She said coaxing his hand from his mouth.

Hagrid was stunned. Not only had he seen the Head of Gryffindor as he'd never seen her before, but he had a feeling that even though his eyes were clearly damaged, Harry was looking straight at him, deep into him almost.

"He can see our magic Hagrid; our aura's if you will." Minerva explained gently, rubbing the little boy's tummy. "Severus was kind enough to help me with him when he was ill and he had to enter Harry's mind. The way he sees things is quite remarkable."

Albus had sent her the memories to watch so she knew what they were dealing with. She had blushed five shades of red when she saw Albus and herself in the moment they were bonded. The fact that their magic had reacted so strongly that it caused them to pass out was not nearly as embarrassing as having Harry witness it. She knew, even if he was not up to it now, that he would be an inquisitive boy and an intelligent one. She shook her head at the thought of what the future would hold.

"Hullo Harry." Hagrid said as gently as he could. Harry felt much more exposed in the position he was in, but his Muma's arms around him made him feel a little better. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts." He said proudly. Minerva's mouth twitched a little as she hid her smile, choosing instead to place a kiss on her new-found son's head.

"Would you like to say hello?" she asked gently, knowing that this whole situation was extremely uncomfortable for Harry. Harry tipped his head sideways as he watched Hagrid before looking up into his Muma's face with his damaged eyes and nodded quickly.

Hagrid's glow shone happily as his Muma helped him to stand. He wriggled as his feet hit the floor, it was different to his Muma's rooms and it certainly wasn't grass. "Hold still sweetheart." Minerva said carefully balancing him against her legs as Hagrid watched on in amazement. She Transfigured a pair of socks and bent over him to put them on his feet. There would only be so much new stimulation the little boy could take, and right now she was perfectly happy with the progress he was making. She pulled on the second sock, but before she could stand Harry gripped her shoulders and placed a shy kiss on her cheek. He squinted when her glow lit up the whole room and even though she knew she was making him squirm, she couldn't help the love she felt for this boy from pouring into her soul.

Ignoring Hagrid for just a moment she picked him up and held him tightly. Kissing him and telling him how much she loved him in his ear, earning her a shy, but cheeky grin, reminding her so much of his father.

"Now, let's go and say hello shall we?" he nodded again and walked haltingly over to the big man looking up at him in awe. The man was much bigger now Harry wasn't in his Muma's arms. He waved shyly at the man before tuning his face into his Muma's legs, closing his eyes as he felt how happy they both were. He realised he liked making people happy.

Something wet suddenly touched his hand and Harry jumped so high he nearly ended up on Hagrid's knee. He whimpered and tried to climb up Minerva's legs to get away from it and only calmed once he was wrapped around her again.

"Sorry Harry. It's just Fang, he won't hurt you." Hagrid said happily. Harry noticed from his tucked in position that Hagrid's glow was happier still when he was talking about this fang thing. All Harry knew was that he couldn't see it and it was wet.

"Can you see him sweetheart?" his Muma asked as she rocked him gently, trying to calm his erratic breathing. Harry shook his head and gripped her tighter. She clicked her tongue and sat back down with him, still rocking him gently back and forth. "Do you know what a dog is, mo mhac? [_my son_]" she said quietly. Harry scrunched up his nose as he tried to remember. Suddenly a flash of a big woman with a moustache like Uncle Vernon's appeared in his mind. There was a dog too, which tried to bite him when no-one was looking. Realising that this was what this fang thing was, Harry started whimpering softly, still not comfortable with making too much noise when he was distressed.

"Okay baby, okay." Minerva said, sensing the change in him immediately. "Alright, it's alright. Fang won't hurt you. He'll lick you to death before he'll hurt anything." She said calmingly. Harry couldn't stop the memory of the nasty dog biting him though, and couldn't seem to calm. Realising that the visit was over, Minerva said her goodbyes and left, reassuring a worried looking Hagrid that all was well and the visit had gone better than he had expected.

Minerva made her way to her rooms, stopping only to answer a question from Filius. The entire staff knew now thanks to Rolanda, and she shook her head at the behaviour of the hawk eyed witch. It certainly did take the stress of finding a way to tell them all.

Once they were back inside her rooms, Harry didn't let his vice-like grip on her go like she thought he would. Struggling a little as she took his coat off, she finally got him to let go, only for him to start crying. Actually crying.

It broke her heart.

"No baby, it's okay, just let me just take my cloak off and then you can come back." Harry didn't seem to hear her though as she shrugged off her coat and then her teaching robes in favour for a lighter set that she knew wouldn't get in the way. "Come here son." She said gently, lifting the shaking boy into her arms before lying on her bed with him wrapped in her arms. "It's okay Harry, you're safe here." She whispered over and over again. For a moment, she contemplated calling Severus, but a small, selfish part of her wanted to deal with Harry's pain herself. She wanted to be the one to draw him out of it, even though she would love to know what it was about the situation that had spooked him so. Eventually his crying turned into hiccupping sobs and finally short little jerky breaths as he calmed down. "There now." She said gently rubbing his back. "It's alright."

"Muma." He mumbled pulling himself tighter to her, if that was at all possible. It had been so confusing in his head. He couldn't really remember what happened only that, like before, he had been stuck in the middle of all the swirling memories until he suddenly could hear his Muma's voice though all the noise. Just like when Seb had come to get him, his Muma's voice seemed to calm the raging storm and let him exit his thoughts himself. "Mumumum." He murmured once more, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Go to sleep baby. Muma's here." She said happily, suddenly just as tired as Harry was.

"Lub Mumum." He said sleepily through a yawn.

The two gradually fell into slumber, Minerva with a smile on her face and Harry with a rather contented sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all. As those of you that follow my new webpage (which is now the link on my profile page here) my brand new shiny laptop succumbed to the BlueScreenOfDeath this week to my absolute horror, so I'm stuck sharing a computer with the family, which of course is driving me nuts and it cutting down the time I get on it too, so you shall have to bear with me as far as updates on other stories go! Right, now the service announcement is over I would like to thank a few people!**

**Firstly to emcee31 who gave me the idea for Albus' little spell on Petunia. Fantastic idea! Secondly MissCHSparkles who requested a certain phrase be used – I finally got there didn't I lol. And thirdly and fourthly (this is just getting silly) to Spin and DarthVandola (who I'm sure are conspiring behind my back to get me to write more quickly lol) who are the ports in the storm! You two rock and I couldn't do it without your constant encouragement! Cheers.**

**Wow that sounded like I was leaving! I haven't even finished yet for goodness sake! Right. Go read! Oh and maybe, if you're feeling chatty...leave me a review :D**

Chapter 9

Minerva awoke that morning to gentle lips caressing her neck and she sighed, tilting her head to one side to give the love of her life a little more access. Albus chuckled as she woke up properly, blinking when the morning sun's rays lit up the room.

"Gracious," she said looking around. "Did I sleep until morning?"

Albus pecked her cheek and stroked Harry's hair, careful to avoid waking him.

"You both did. Harry woke once and a few soothing words later and he was back in his slumber, so very comfortable in your arms. I hope you do not think it too presumptuous of me my dear, but I may have joined you and our boy last night. It seems that Harry is not the only one that covets your touch." he whispered saucily, making Minerva blush.

"Albus Dumbledore," she said with a smile, carefully leaning up to give him a proper morning kiss, "you shall be the death of me for certain." Albus chuckled in response, tracing his lover's features with his worn fingers.

"Oh, but what a way to go love." Minerva snorted, jolting Harry from his sleep.

The two adults watched silently, observing every minute detail as Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms and legs, complete with the small squeak that reminded Minerva so much of a kitten. He blinked rapidly, letting his damaged eyes roam the immediate vicinity.

"Muma!" he said happily, leaping back into her embrace. Minerva chuckled as she peppered his little face and hands with kisses, making him giggle. He was soon lying, exhausted in Minerva's arms, her long braid in his hands as he looked up at Albus.

Throwing a cautionary glance at Minerva, he looked back towards the man he knew made his Muma shine so contentedly.

"Hi." he whispered, almost not wanting the man with the bright glow around him to hear. Albus, however, did hear.

"Hello my dear boy." he said taking a hand and kissing it gently. Harry giggled as his fingers touched Albus' beard and he leaned up for a more thorough exploration of the strange feature. Pulling it gently he made Albus laughed, despite the tears of joy he was only just holding back over this precious moment with their young charge.

"O-wlbus." Harry whispered, falling backwards as the man's glow erupted into the most vivid of blues. Minerva was the landing pad for Harry's fall and she wrapped her arms around his, trapping him in her embrace.

"You are such a brave boy Harry." she said proudly. "We love you so much." she whispered, pecking him on the cheek and watching his reactions as she gently rubbed his belly to keep him calm as Albus leant over and kissed Harry's forehead gently.

"I love you Harry." he uttered, before giving Minerva a slightly different kind of kiss.

"I must go love, but with any luck we will finish the trial today and tonight I will be all yours."

She smiled seductively at him and covered Harry's ears as she dropped her voice to a murmur, loaded with desire. "Just you wait Albus Dumbledore. I will be waiting for you."

She smirked as he stumbled a little when he heard that as he exited the room. She winked at him when he reached the doorway and then turned her attention back to Harry, who was watching her with keen interest.

"Let's go and get some breakfast shall we my boy? What do you think?" Harry smiled as he looked backwards and upside down at his Muma.

"Seb?" he asked reaching up to find her face, giggling as she caught his hand gently in her mouth, pretending to nibble on his fingers.

"Alright my love, for today, we shall eat with the rest of the staff."

"Seb?" Harry asked again, not really understanding. Minerva shook her head and tickled him lightly, before getting out of bed and walking him to the bathroom.

"Yes baby, we shall go and see Severus."

-0-

Albus sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. The trial was dragging on longer than he anticipated and all he really wanted to do was go home, kiss Harry on the head, enjoy a nice dinner with his, well family, and then lie wrapped in Minerva's arms whispering sweet nothings in her ear until the wee hours of the morning.

Right now though, he needed to concentrate on making sure that the Dursley's got everything they deserved for hurting his Harry; _their_ Harry. He smiled, despite his surroundings as he thought of the young boy. He had come so far in so little time, surprising them all and Albus had no doubt that it was mainly down to Minerva's love, something that he now got to share a part in.

"Right, if there are no more questions, we will adjourn while the Wizengamot discusses the sentence."

The Minister of Magic extended her arm towards the door behind her, inviting the other members of the Wizengamot into the deliberation room. Albus sighed, part of him wishing he could join them, part of him thankful he didn't have the extra burden. He was just arranging for Elphias Doge to join himself and Minerva for dinner sometime soon, when the entire Wizengamot rejoined the people in the courtroom looking grim. Albus was not a nervous man, but he couldn't help the slight squeeze in his stomach as Millicent took her seat and motioned for silence.

-0-

"This has been a trying, and quite frankly a rather harrowing case. The fact that the boy in question is Harry Potter, our saviour in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is almost irrelevant. I say 'almost irrelevant' because in a way, it shouldn't matter who the young child is, that he was hurt and abused; but the fact of the matter is it _does_ matter, to everyone in this room, both the wizarding and muggle members alike. For without him, without this completely innocent little boy, this world might now be a vastly different place. Mr and Mrs Dursley, you physically, emotionally and mentally tortured that little boy until his magic, his very soul, blinded him against the pain. You abused him all the while your own son was cared for, nurtured," Minister Bagnold glanced at Dumbledore, who was wearing a bleak expression, "loved."

The Minister shared a glance with her colleagues who all nodded encouragingly at the woman who was handing down the two muggle's sentences. She removed her glasses for a moment while she gathered her thoughts, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"As such, in light of the marked difference between the treatment of your biological son and the son of your late sister, while also taking into account the fact that you are, after all, muggles; we the Wizengamot, minus our esteemed Chief Warlock Professor Albus Dumbledore, have decided that your son will be removed from your care and placed in the custody of a family that will nurture his acceptance of Magic in our world, as well as giving him a healthier, happier future than you have provided so far in his short life."

She paused as Petunia Dursley let out a whimper and although Albus thought that perhaps he should feel sorry for the woman, he could not prevent the image flicker across his mind of Harry, chained to the wall when they had first encountered the interior of the Dursley house. Those around him shivered a little as his eyes suddenly went ice cold, his magic crackling around them.

"In addition to this, we are placing you in solitary confinement within our wizarding prison Azkaban for two months." The Wizengamot watched indifferently as whatever colour Petunia Dursley had left in her face disappeared at the mention of the notorious prison. "You will not be in direct contact with the Dementors, however I believe the effects of our guards will provide sufficient punishment from our world before you are turned over to the muggle courts for prosecuting. Does anyone have anything else to add?" she asked, looking at Dumbledore in particular, who stood and bowed his head to the Minister of Magic.

"On behalf of myself and Professor Minerva McGonagall – and of course, Harry Potter who is currently living in the care of my esteemed colleague – I accept the punishments levelled at Mr and Mrs Durlsey, with the exception of one minor detail. Minister, if I could speak with you and the Wizengamot for just a moment in private?"

Millicent Bagnold nodded her head and the esteemed Headmaster made his way to the front bench, whispering in her ear. She threw up a silencing spell and the rest of the courtroom watched with bated breath as Albus Dumbledore addressed them, emphasising one point quite fiercely until the majority of the Wizengamot were nodding in agreement. Albus turned, taking out his wand and walked over to the table where Petunia and Vernon Durlsey were sitting, looking positively terrified. He stood stiffly before them, his wand hovering over Petunia's head as he muttered a spell under his breath. Petunia was shaking uncontrollably by the time he had finished and looked on with confusion as Albus conjured a mirror, leaving it on the desktop before returning to his seat. The court watched on as the woman slowly picked up the mirror and looked at her reflection in fear of what the freaky man had done to her. What she did not expect was Lily Potter's eyes staring back at her looking distraught and disappointed.

"Mrs Dursley, let that be a reminder to you of the persecution I know you put Lily through as a child and the torture you heaped on her son in her stead. Minister I am now officially in agreement with the outcome of this trial."

The Minister of Magic smiled at her former headmaster and stood, followed by the entire Wizengamot.

"I declare the proceedings over; you may take the guilty parties away."

The courtroom was absolutely silent as the already broken muggles were lead from the room in the company of two Aurors, bound for the cells of Azkaban prison.

"Well, now that is over, to coin a phrase I once heard; I reserve the right to party." Millicent said jovially, extracting a chuckle from the members of the wizarding community. It was clear they much appreciated the humour if only to lift the tense atmosphere the trial seemed to have left in the room. "I shall be joined by my fellow jury members at the Leaky Cauldron shortly; as I'm sure you all understand, right now I could use a fire-whiskey or two. Good evening."

The courtroom stood, watching as the leading witches and wizards of their time exited the room.

"Well done Albus." Elphias said shaking his friend's hand solemnly. "Will Minerva approve?" he asked genuinely.

Albus chuckled despite the tension in his shoulders.

"I shouldn't wonder that she will demand to know why they weren't subjected to the same treatment our Harry had to endure. I imagine I will have to remind Minerva that despite the handling of her nephew, Petunia Dursley is still Lily's sister, and Lily would, most likely, not want her physically harmed. I believe the spell I placed on her is sufficient enough torture for her." Albus declared with a grimace.

"Quite right old boy." Elphias said with a smile. "Will you join me for a drink?" Albus looked at his watch and shook his head.

"I am afraid I will have to accompany you another time dear friend, I should get back so I can spend some time with Harry before term starts tomorrow." Elphias smirked naughtily.

"Me thinks perhaps a dark-haired Scotswoman also beckons you home?"

Albus couldn't help the grin as he nodded to the remaining members of the magical community lingering in the courtroom before shaking Elphias' hand once more.

"Thank you for your unwavering support old friend." he said genuinely. Elphias merely shrugged and clapped Albus on the back.

"I shall make your apologies Albus; go, be with your family."

Albus smiled sincerely, the twinkle returning to his brilliant blue eyes. _Family_ he thought, making his way to the Floo.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It is with only a little sadness that I inform you that this chapter is, in actual fact, the end of Light in the Darkness. I've done all I wanted to do and I could not be happier with how it went! This is possibly the best received fiction I've written to date and I absolutely LOVE that you all love it! There are no plans for a sequel; I think that it's nice just to leave this one where it is. From now on we'll be concentrating on Mothers, Sons and Lovers and Wilful Perversion and the new HG/MM one the name of which is not ready to be revealed yet! I've tried to keep everything up to date with my website, except now it won't let me edit anything at all, so you'll have to forgive me there, keep checking though. I'll eventually find a way!**

**To all my wonderful viewers, thank you. You have been a wonderful audience and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter, even if you hate me for finishing it! And to my wonderful Beta, may you always be there to pick up my mistakes and make me laugh with your comments about my atrocious grammar!**

**P.S. Spin said to warn you to have a hankie nearby. Even she had a bit of a tear up near to the end! Well done me! Lol  
>Thought for today: "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." ― Dr. Seuss<strong>

-0-

Harry was so happy he was almost skipping as he was led down the long hallways of Hogwarts Castle on his way to see Seb. Minerva was smiling widely at his excitement, wondering what on earth Severus was going to do when Harry finally made it to his side.

"Muma?" Harry said looking up at her. She could see he was a little frustrated with how slow he was going.

"I know baby, but you're getting stronger every day. Pretty soon you'll be running circles around all of us." she placated gently, stroking his hair.

"Carry." he said demanded, stopping dead in his tracks and raising his arms. Minerva sighed and knelt down in front of him, chuckling when he wrapped himself around her, clinging like a monkey.

"I was only coming down here to tell you that I wasn't going to carry you." she explained, but knew the battle was lost. Harry gripped her tighter, tucking his face into her neck. "You're a big boy now and you need to get your strength back in these legs."

Harry didn't move, figuring that if he stayed still perhaps his Muma wouldn't notice that he was there. Shaking her head at herself, Minerva rose from the floor and wrapped her arms around him, just as tightly.

"If the students could see me now they would think something was very wrong with me, my boy." she said with another chuckle as she walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast, her long strides eating up more distance than Harry's faltering ones had.

-0-

"Minerva!" Rolanda Hooch called suddenly, making Filius knock over his goblet.

"Rolanda, honestly." Minerva sighed, shaking her head. She felt Harry grin into her neck and smiled, knowing he was truly becoming more at ease with the people in the castle. "Say good morning Harry." she poked him gently. His grip tightened slightly but he peeked around his arms, taking in the glows of all the people at the table, but frowned when he didn't see the one he was looking for.

"Seb?" he asked, momentarily forgetting his fears. Minerva looked up, frowning as well when she realised that Severus was indeed not at the table.

"Where is out esteemed Potions master this morning?" she asked her colleagues, soothing Harry's rapidly decreasing eagerness to be in the Hall. Filius chuckled and waved his wand, magically pulling the seat out for her as she sat.

"He'll be here, not to worry." he said with a smile at the young boy that was still cuddled into Minerva's arms. "How are you this morning Harry?" he asked gently.

Harry looked at the shape of the strange little man currently addressing him. He had a bright purple glow, and it shined as brightly as his Muma's did.

"Say good morning to Filius, baby." Minerva whispered. Harry smiled a little and wiggled his fingers in the direction of the small wizard next to him, smiling just a little brighter when the man's glow pulsed softly.

"Hiya Harry!" Rolanda called down the table, making Minerva and Filius chuckle. The flying mistress was not to be put off, so she scooted back from her place and ambled over, crouching down next to Minerva's chair, and ignoring the amused glare she was receiving from her friend. "You know, your Daddy used to be one of my best flyers." she said more gently than either Filius or Minerva had ever heard before. "So, after breakfast maybe you and I can go for a little fly?"

Harry felt his Muma stiffen as the crazy lady with the golden glow spoke to him. He wasn't sure if people flew like they did back when he was living in the dark cupboard because he'd always thought they did that in aeroplanes, but he was excited nonetheless. He'd never been in an aeroplane before.

"Rolanda, I don't think -"

"Harry fly?" Harry said looking up at his Muma. It was the first time he'd properly asked for something other than food and Minerva sighed as she gave in before she had even thought about the consequences.

"Only if Muma can come with you." she said while giving him an Eskimo kiss. Rolanda whooped loudly, causing Filius to knock over his goblet again, much to Harry's amusement and making him giggle loudly. The whole table smiled as the little boy relaxed in his Muma's arms and turned in her lap to eat something. It was still a novel thing to have food whenever he wanted it and a small part of him still wanted to eat quickly, so that if it was taken away from him he wouldn't go hungry.

"Gently baby." Minerva whispered, as she guided his hand towards the plate in front of him. "Do you want some toast and bacon?" she asked. They had found out quite soon that Harry loved bacon. It was one of his favourite things, and she smiled as she caught sight of the small plate of it in front of them. The house elves were exceptionally good at their jobs and could pre-empt the staff's every need.

"The house elves have made you a special plate Harry, all for you." she said, one arm securing him to her chest, the other re-arranging the table in front of her so she could better manage. She took his hand and led it towards his own plate, smiling as his face lit up when he realised what it was. "Slowly," she cautioned, making him stop for a moment before shoving an entire strip in his mouth and chewing happily.

Pomona Sprout chuckled with Filius as they watched the small boy that had transformed their Deputy Headmistress so much. Harry stilled at the new voice and leaned forward, nearly knocking over Filius' goblet for a third time in his quest to find the new person, only for it to be saved by Minerva's quick reflexes.

"Hello Harry." she said cheerily. "I'm Pomona."

Harry watched her carefully. She had a sort of earthy-brown glow, like the soil he used to dig in when he was hiding from his cousin under the rose bushes. Her glow was different to everyone else's though; there were what looked like vines weaving their way through it as if they were growing. Harry frowned as he watched the little tendrils twitching slightly as if they were still developing. Harry wriggled from his Muma's grip and nearly fell off the chair in an effort to get closer to her.

"Whoa baby, let's go slow hmm?" Minerva said, setting him down on the floor gently. Harry gripped onto his Muma's hands and pulled, wanting to walk a little closer to Pomona, but Minerva merely smiled. "You can go on your own sweetheart." she said, using her hand against his bottom to gently propel him to walk. She shook her head when he got down on his knees and shuffled closer, unaware that the whole table was watching him.

"Minerva?" Pomona asked quizzically. Minerva just placed a finger on her lips and motioned for her to watch Harry as he shuffled nearer to her.

Harry knelt on the floor and looked up at Pomona who had twisted her chair around to watch the small child. His mouth was open, as if he was seeing something amazing, but he didn't seem to be looking at her somehow. He opened his hand and reached out for something, but Pomona was still, not sure what to make of it. In the corner of her eye Minerva spied Severus walking through the empty Hall and also motioned for quiet from him as he watched with his trademark frown.

Harry was amazed by what he was seeing. It was like her magic was growing something within it. He reached out to touch the root-like things clinging to her magical glow and giggled as they wrapped around his hands soothingly. He played with the little green shoots for a while before he realised he'd gotten so caught up in them that he'd forgotten to check that his Muma was still around. He froze and glanced around him, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Muma?" he whispered. He was about to curl up in a ball when another voice broke through his fear.

"Your," Severus paused as if tasting the word he wanted to say, "_Muma_, is fine Harry, as are you."

Harry's farce erupted into a huge smile as he spun around, finding a very tall Severus-y glow standing over him. He shrunk back a little before remembering that Severus would never hurt him and he lifted his arms up for the man to pick him up.

"Seb." he said hugging him tightly.

"Hello." he replied a little gruffly, ignoring the incredulous stares from around the table.

The entire staff watched on in utter amazement as Severus Snape picked Harry up as if he was the most precious jewel in the entire world, before letting the boy hug him tightly and whispering something into his ear, making the boy shake his head sullenly. Severus clicked his tongue and muttered something else, making the boy shrug with a sigh and eliciting a small smile from Minerva as she watched her boy – boys – interact.

It didn't matter how snarky the Potions Master was, how downright rude he could be; he would always hold a special place in her heart. But she pushed those feelings of remorse for the times she had failed him down as she watched the Snape kneel down, placing Harry on the floor gently and whispering to him again. She watched tenderly as Harry placed his hand on Severus' face and the man smiled, shocking most of the resident Professors in the process, but he didn't notice. He only had eyes for Harry, who nodded once and turned around to face his Muma with his little tongue poking through his lips. Minerva turned her chair like Pomona had done, recognising that something incredible was about to happen.

And it did. Standing once more, Severus had his hands around Harry's ribs, steadying the boy, and Harry's arms were in front of him, making sure there was nothing to crash in to. When Harry stepped forward, Severus released his hold on him carefully, leaving Harry standing, wobbly, but on his own.

"Oh baby." Minerva breathed as she watched her new son take some shaky steps, frowning a little as his muscles worked overtime. "Come on little one, you can do it." Hearing his Muma's voice gave him strength and Harry walked methodically towards her, his arms open for a cuddle when he finally got there.

"Muma!" he cried as she stood to catch him and swing him into the air, making him laugh and giggle like he'd never done before. Severus made his way to his place quietly and without fanfare, only to be stopped by Minerva's hand on his forearm. She was too near the dark tattoo for his liking, but the look of gratitude on her face made him bite back any comment he had.

"You are a good man Severus Snape, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently." she said genuinely, shifting harry onto her other hip, and leaning forward to leave a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." she whispered as she pulled away, a little happy to see that he was speechless, but he finally responded with a nod before he went to his breakfast, ignoring the stares he was still getting from his colleagues.

"Well I never." Filius breathed as Minerva sat down again, Harry returning to his breakfast happily.

"Severus is quite the dark horse." Poppy said from Minerva's right, making her turn and greet her dearest friend.

"He has been very good to Harry, and myself." Minerva amended at the last minute. "Despite his early misgivings, Harry has become rather attached to him." she said quietly, knowing that the Potions Master would not be pleased to think they were gossiping about him.

Harry had since finished and was leaning back against him Muma, thoroughly stuffed with bacon and toast but happily accepting a spoonful of porridge to eat, and another small one to squish in his hands when Minerva noticed he was fidgeting. The staff slowly departed to enjoy what time they had left of the empty castle before the students returned the next day. Minerva was left at the table with Rolanda (who was currently twitching with excitement at the thought of getting Harry to fly) Filius, Pomona, Poppy (who was glaring daggers at Rolanda in return) and a sullen looking Severus.

-0-

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Poppy said, stroking Harry's hand after he allowed her to hold it for a moment. "If he falls he could hurt himself."

Harry watched Poppy's glow pulse as if it was worried and Harry shifted to kneel up on Minerva's knee, ignoring the groan as he knelt on her muscles.

"Pop?" he said reaching out to her, searching for her face. Having found it he took it in both hands and said simply, "Harry fly."

Rolanda took it as a sign and moved forward, startling Harry slightly. Minerva grabbed him around his middle before he toppled over the arm of her chair again, throwing a glare at Rolanda who looked suitably chastised.

"Firstly I want him to change, he's not going outside wearing nothing but the clothes he has on now." Minerva said firmly, making Rolanda pout.

"But you're the Master of Transfiguration." Rolanda cried, throwing up her arms. "Transfigure him a coat for goodness sake! I want to see what he can do."

"Rolanda!" Pomona said shaking her head. Once the Flying Mistress got an idea into her head, it was hard to dislodge it.

"Fine, the quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can go back to my rooms." she said giving Harry another Eskimo kiss, making him screw up his face and smile.

"While I believe Poppy to be an excellent medical practitioner, I do believe I will come and watch, should anything," Snape glared at Rolanda, who's excitement seemed to drop a couple of notches, "untoward happen."

Minerva couldn't help the twitch in her lips as Severus barely winked at her as they walked from the Hall. It had been a long time since she had interacted with her colleagues so freely. Lily's death had taken such a toll on her, and, she realised, on Severus too. They had effectively withdrawn from society, barely socialising with the people around them. Harry wriggled from her grasp and he stood shakily on his feet next to her legs, looking up at Severus.

"Seb?" he asked, holding up his hands.

"I will make you a deal." Severus said to the small boy watching him with such a similar look to his mother. "You walk here to me, and I will carry you down to the pitch." he offered, once again ignoring his flabbergasted colleagues.

Harry gripped Minerva's robes tightly, glancing up at her before looking back at Severus. Nodding once he started to walk shakily towards Severus, noticing that the man's glow seemed to be a little more green than black at the moment and the cracks that Harry had seen the first time weren't quite so red. He finally made it to Severus and he fell against the man's legs, breathing heavily, but smiling happily. Minerva could not be more proud as Severus knelt in front of him and straightened his coat.

"Well done child." he said softly, picking Harry up and walking on without ceremony. Minerva chuckled at the faces of her colleagues again.

"It seems that Harry brings the best out in all of us." she said happily following her son and his new best friend.

They finally made it to the Quidditch pitch where Rolanda was waiting for them, bouncing on the balls of her feet, holding a small broom that looked brand new.

"Rolanda, did you buy that for him?" Minerva asked, taken aback. Rolanda simply shrugged looking sheepish. Laughing, Minerva hugged her friend.

"Thank you." she said genuinely, smiling as Rolanda moved forward excitedly and showed Harry just what a broom was. The Flying teacher tried to allay some of the fears he seemed to have about getting on a sweeping brush that supposedly flew in the air.

Getting nowhere with her own approach, Rolanda appealed to Minerva, who rolled her eyes and moved to where Harry was clutching the bottom of Severus' coat, not convinced that it would fly.

"Harry?" she said gently, drawing him into her arms. "I promise I won't let you fall sweetheart." she whispered into his ear, letting him run his little fingers through her braided hair. He nodded a little and let Minerva arrange him on the broom before she gently coaxed him into kicking off the floor. He hovered expertly as the Professors watched on, most of their mouths hanging open, with the exception of Rolanda and Minerva who had both seen the boy's father on his first broom.

It didn't take long for Harry to become more comfortable with flying and soon he was flying back and forth between Rolanda and Minerva, barely a few feet from the ground. Minerva had never seen his eyes shine quite so brightly, despite the cloudiness of them and soon found herself watching happily with a very silent Severus standing next to her.

"I, um," Severus started, making Minerva jump a little, but seeing that he was feeling quite uncomfortable she let him figure it out in silence. "I like your hair like that." he said quietly, feeling rather young as he said it. Minerva looked at him in confusion; this was very unlike Severus Snape and he continued to struggle to put into words what he meant.

"My, my mother used to wear her hair like that." he said sadly and awkwardly as if he couldn't believe he as saying these things out loud. Minerva smiled gently and looped her arm through his.

"Thank you Severus." she said simply, going back to watching Harry closely, looking out for any tiny wobble or deviation from his flight path.

"I, if it would be alright, I," Severus cleared his throat and pulled back into himself, adopting his more familiar demeanour. "I will take care of Harry this afternoon. You should finish the paperwork you no doubt have to do and set your lesson plans. I have finished mine and was only intending to brew some potions, which, of course, I will not do while he is in my care." he declared evenly.

Minerva couldn't help but smile and she squeezed his arm in response, turning her full attention back to Harry, having seen that his concentration and awareness was waning.

"Rolanda I think that is enough." she said, drawing things to a close as the rest of Harry's audience clapped and cheered for him as he glided to the ground.

"Muma, 'gain?" he asked, his little face looking up at her hopefully. She chuckled and knelt in front of him, handing the broom back to Rolanda who was jabbering madly about Seekers and Chasers and international superstars.

"Maybe later my sweet." she said gently, picking him up. Harry leant against her shoulder, his thumb making its way into his mouth as he yawned widely. Minerva didn't correct it, knowing he would be asleep before they knew it. "Severus said he would look after you for a time while I finish my paperwork, would you like that" she explained gently, soothing his fears when he woke up a little and wrapped his arms and legs around her tightly as if she was going to disappear right then. "Come now, Severus is going to take you, and I bet if you ask him nicely he'll carry you all the way to his quarters."

Harry looked around at Severus, who was waiting patiently to take him from Minerva. Draco had been the same when Narcissa had first left him alone with him, and it had taken him a while to learn how to deal with it.

"Seb carry?" Harry said, not sitting up, but looking at the man expectantly.

"For now I will, indeed." he said taking Harry from Minerva quickly, and settling him against his shoulder. Harry panicked for a moment, before feeling Severus' arm wrap around him, the other holding him tightly so he didn't fall.

"I will see you a little later my boy." Minerva said, kissing his hair before moving back to the castle, almost dreading the gigantic pile of paperwork she knew she had not yet dealt with.

She had only been back in her office for ten minutes when she was interrupted by Filius, Pomona and Poppy all trudging through her door.

"You left without us." Filius said disapprovingly.

"My apologies Filius, I just knew how much paperwork I had to do in my one and only afternoon without Harry." Filius nodded and waved his wand, creating three similar, if a lot smaller, desks around Minerva's.

"That is why we were going to come with you." he said simply, sitting himself on his own chair and waiting for Pomona and Poppy to do the same. "We are here to help." he said distributing Minerva's papers equally between them before she could protest. Recognising the need for help, she simply nodded and smiled at them all in turn.

"Thank you my friends." she said.

-0-

Severus and Harry's afternoon passed rather pleasantly, although the Potions Master would probably only ever admit it under Veritiserum. Harry had fallen asleep on his shoulder as they had walked down to the dungeons, and Severus had spent a few moments watching him after he had placed him in his own bed, trying to see past the uncanny resemblance he had to James.

"You are not your father." Severus said decisively as he stood to move away.

That was something that was clearly evident. Harry had next to no mischief in him at all, something which was concerning, and yet comforting to the Professor. Draco loved to play tricks on people, innocent ones mostly and he would giggle about it for hours. Harry seemed to take things much slower, most likely on account of the abuse he had suffered, but he found pleasure in the most simple of things. He thought back to the moment he had entered the Hall, when Harry was interacting with what could only have been Pomona's aura. He decided he would have a gentle poke around the boy's memories when Harry awoke, if only to have a copy around so that he, Minerva and Albus had a better understanding of how the boy saw things.

He had to wait for quite a long time as Harry was obviously exhausted, so Severus passed the time by reading all the past issues of Potions Monthly that he had missed out on. He found himself wanting to spend time with the boy and a part of him suddenly wished that Minerva would take all day doing the paperwork just so he could have some extended time to himself with Harry.

"Muma?" he heard Harry call and he rushed back into his bedroom, knowing that Harry would need assurance about where he was.

"Harry, you are in my quarters. Everything is fine." he said, smoothing the hair on the boy's head away from his skin.

"Seb?" he asked, reaching his arms forward when he finally registered that Severus was in front of him.

"I'm here Harry." he said standing and taking Harry into the main living area of his quarters. It was sparsely decorated in greens that reminded him of Lily's eyes, Slytherin, and now Harry's eyes. "Harry, do you remember when you were frightened and I came inside your head?" Severus asked gently, letting Harry snuggle into his side in his post nap haze. Harry nodded sleepily, making Severus realise that it would probably be easier to ask forgiveness than permission, and so he shifted Harry onto his knee to face him, gently taking the boy's chin in his hands and looked directly into his cloudy eyes.

"_Legilimens!"_

-0-

Harry's mind was a lot more sedate than the last time Severus had entered into it. He looked around carefully, noting that everything seemed to be in order.

"Harry?" he called quietly, knowing the boy's inner self would appear almost instantly.

"Hi Seb." the mind-self said with a wave. This entity had grown since the last time Severus had seen it and he knew it was because Harry's mind had become stronger.

"Hello," he said carefully, "I'm here to borrow a memory. I need you to show me what you were looking at this morning, when you were looking at Pomona." he asked kindly.

The mind-self Harry nodded and offered his hand for Severus to take. Following the boy slowly, Severus watched as Harry's memories engulfed them and he watched, completely in awe of what Harry could see.

"This is very impressive Harry." he said genuinely. Mind-self Harry simply smiled and went back to watching himself play with the vine-like attachments of Pomona's magical aura. "She is the Herbology Professor here at Hogwarts and she is by far one of the best I've ever met." Severus explained. "Once you get over the initial surprise of seeing something like that, you realise that it is perhaps not at all shocking."

"You can see you if you like." Mind-Harry said quietly, letting his memories play on until Severus did indeed see himself in front of Harry, smiling and watching his Aura glow. He could see the cracks that had formed in his Aura and he was ashamed of the darkness that marred the deep, but nonetheless bright green glow that Harry was so captivated by.

"Answer me this." Severus asked as the memory came to a close. Mind-Harry shrugged and sat cross-legged waiting for Severus to form his question. "Why is it you can speak properly here, and yet out there, you cannot?"

The question seemed to take the boy by surprise, but to his credit and Severus' disbelief he attempted to answer it.

"When I was in the dark, I, I made noise and it would hurt." Harry explained to the best of his ability. "I, I don't like making noise." he said shakily, hugging his knees to his chest. Severus' heart clenched for the small child and he knelt in front of Harry, very aware that there was a tugging at the back of his mind, meaning they were about to be interrupted.

"You know that no-one here will hurt you." Severus said, looking into the eyes of the being Harry's mind had conjured up to talk with him. "I swear to you, no one will hurt you here." Harry's mind nodded and Severus stood, leaving a light kiss on Harry's hair. "I am very proud of you." he said quietly, before pulling slowly out of Harry's head. He ended up sitting on the sofa in a rather awkward sideways position looking at Harry, who looked a little tired still, but happy.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and Severus moved to answer the door, even before the person behind it knocked on the wood.

"Minerva." he said with a small bow, allowing the woman into his rooms. She had never been inside before, having always met with him in the staff room, or in her or Albus' office, but she was impressed. It was tastefully decorated, if a little Spartan in its design, but after a customary sweep of the space all her focus landed on Harry, who was looking up at her with a smile.

"Hi Muma." he said happily, reaching out for a cuddle.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get more than two words out of him anyway, but liking the idea of talking to him normally.

"I slept," he said decisively, "then Seb talked to me in my head." He tapped his temple cryptically.

Minerva was gobsmacked.

"Harry, how -"

She looked up at Severus, who was watching on with a smug little smirk. "Severus, how -"

"I merely explained to Harry that nobody here would hurt him for talking, or making too much noise." he expounded, still simpering. "From now on, I imagine you'll have to contend with him talking non-stop, just like Lily used to do."

"I not talk too much Seb, just sometimes." Harry said seriously, making Minerva laugh and her glow pulse happily. "Where's Owl-bus?" he asked, twisting her hair in his hands. He didn't care that Seb wanted him to be a little bit noisier. He wanted to snuggle up to his Muma and feel her glow warm as it did when she was with Albus.

"He's on his way home sweetheart, as we should be also." she explained gently, lifting him from the sofa and placing him carefully on the floor. He stood, only wavering for a moment, before accepting Minerva's hand to steady him.

"Severus, I'm not sure I can ever thank you enough for what you have done, are continuing to do." she said quietly, cupping the wizard's cheek in her hand. "I am so proud of the man you have become. We've had our ups and downs, but this, this is real and it is _now_." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "You should be proud of yourself too. Lily would be so happy." she whispered, before leading Harry from the Potion Masters' rooms, closing the door behind her and leaving a stunned Severus carefully touching the cheek Minerva's hand had just touched. Something seemed to dislodge from his chest and he breathed deeply as if for the first time in years.

"Thank you Lily."

-0-

"Min?"

Minerva and Harry both perked up from the story Minerva was reading from Albus' personal copy of 'Tales from Beedle the Bard'. Harry nearly jumped off the sofa in his excitement and Minerva had to wonder what else Severus had said to him.

"Owl-bus!" Harry cried, making Albus stop in the doorway and look at Harry as if he had just turned into a lemon drop.

"Harry?" he said, confusion marking his face as he looked up at Minerva questioningly. Minerva just shrugged and bade him wait there for them as she set Harry on his feet. They had practised a little when they had returned to her rooms and after a little trial and error she had devised a way for him to navigate around the furniture. Conjuring a small paper bird, she let it fly through the air in exactly the path Harry would take, around the coffee table and in between the two chairs. It seemed that Harry could follow its projection and successfully make it to his destination without crashing too spectacularly.

And follow it he did.

Albus watched with tears pricking the corners of his eyes as Harry's little tongue poked out of his mouth and he took little halting steps towards him. He looked up at Minerva, completely shocked by the progress made in one day away from his new family and she just smiled, hugging her stomach as a feeling of warmth encased her. Harry was so excited he almost turned the wrong way, only stopping when his outstretched hands found the sofa. His Muma's glow had extended almost towards him, and Albus' own was stretching out as if it wanted to meet it. Harry knew he needed to get to Albus before the glow did, so he took a deep breath and started moving a little quicker. He giggled as his new parents' magic seemed to race him and finally he launched himself at Albus, laughing loudly as the old man threw him up in the air before catching him, much to the annoyance of his Muma.

"Albus, you'll make him sick." she said moving towards him. Harry giggled a little more as Albus raised him away from his Muma so she couldn't reach him. He held him out to the side of his body carefully, so she could only reach her arms around him.

"You give me back my Harry." she demanded, but Harry could hear the laughter in her voice as he watched them smooch a little, and he had to close his eyes as the glow reached an almost blinding light. That and he didn't really want to watch his Muma and Albus kissing.

"'_Your'_ Harry?" Albus said, thoroughly shocked. Harry couldn't help the next snigger that came out of his mouth as Albus tucked him back into his body tightly. "He's _my_ Harry."

"He's mine." Minerva answered quickly and suddenly Albus was moving, and it was all Harry could do to hold on while he was shrieking with laughter as he watched his Muma chase after them. Pretty soon he watched her form disappearing completely into another shape he remembered the look of and he yelled his excitement as she sprinted ahead of them and transformed back, just in time to get swept of her feet by Albus' powerful spell work and dumped unceremoniously onto the bed along with Harry.

"Now I have you both where I want you." he sang happily, shrugging off his robes and lying next to his two favourite people.

"Muma?" Harry asked as Albus toed off his boots. Minerva rolled over a little to accept Harry into her arms and smiled warmly when he shifted and moved to lie on her stomach, his head resting over her chest listening to her heart beating; a place he had loved to be since she had first brought him to Hogwarts.

"Yes my love?"

"Muma loves Owl-bus?" he asked, peaking at Albus who once again looked shocked at Harry's words.

"Yes my love, Muma loves Owl-ahem, Albus." she said, blood rushing to her cheeks as she nearly repeated Harry's sentence word for word. Albus' chuckling did not help matters.

"Muma loves Harry?" At this, Albus got onto the bed and pulled Minerva towards his chest, allowing her to tip slightly so that Harry was encased in both their arms.

"Yes baby, Muma loves Harry, so so much." she whispered, brushing his hair back. Harry turned his head a little so that he was still resting against his Muma, but looking at Albus.

"Owl-bus loves Muma and Harry?" he asked, gurgling happily when Albus' beard tickled his face.

"More than anything in the world, my boy." he said gently, also pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Harry loves Muma and Owl-bus." he declared happily, before tucking his head under her chin and missing the tears that were rolling down his Muma's face. However, he didn't miss the happy glow that had grown exponentially brighter now that the two lovers were in each other's arms again. Suddenly sleepy once more, Harry leaned up and interrupted their smooches with a poke to Minerva's cheek. She sighed and let Albus' kiss her nose before turning to face her son.

"Harry, if you would like my attention you will use words please." she said sternly. "I am not a toy." Harry nodded but moved on undeterred.

"Harry be's tired." he announced, before a mighty yawn escaped from his tiny body. Minerva chuckled and let him snuggle in between them, and for some reason felt compelled to kiss his eyes closed.

"Sleep well baby boy." she whispered as he yawned again, tracing a finger down his scrunched up nose as his face stretched.

"Night Muma. Night Owl-bus." he said quietly, before falling unconscious.

Minerva and Albus watched him for a moment before letting their lips brush against each other's, moving from the bed in synchronised simplicity. Minerva walked backwards into the bathroom with Albus following, his eyes twinkling so brightly he could have lit up a dark room. When Minerva stared to unbutton her blouse Albus pounced, needing to feel her against him after the harrowing trial.

"Was it bad?" she breathed as his lips did amazing things to the skin of her neck.

"It was not good," he said cryptically, "but I do not want to think of that when I have you so willingly under my charms." he continued saucily, peeling off another layer of her clothing and pushing her under the warm shower, following her with a chuckle at her put-out look. He should have known that cats didn't really like water.

-0-

They were just feeding each other dessert after spending far too long in the shower. They were both exceedingly lucky that water rationing had never been an issue at Hogwarts, for if it was, they would have been in trouble for certain. Albus was humming around the fork Minerva was holding as she fed him the last mouthful of lemon cheesecake when a scream alerted them to Harry's distress.

Sparing only a micro second to look worried, Minerva leapt from the table and raced into Harry's room to find him struggling and convulsing on the bed, tears running down his clamped shut eyes and his fists pulling at his hair.

"MUMA, MUMA!" he yelled in-between sobs.

Minerva panicked for a moment before yanking him from under the covers and placing him sideways on her knee, cradling him as she would a baby and talking to him gently.

"Muma's here Harry, Muma's here." she said, urgency creeping into her voice as she realised Harry couldn't really hear her. "Harry, Muma's here, tell me what's wrong sweetheart. Does your head hurt?" she asked, running her hand over his forehead to find it quite cool.

She frowned as Harry rocked in her arms, his hands still scrunched up at his forehead and pulling his hair slightly as if it would help the pain. She removed one of his hands to clutch in hers as an anxious looking Poppy flew into the room, followed by an equally worried looking Albus. If she wasn't so scared she would have kissed him. Why hadn't she think of getting Poppy?

Pushing her thoughts aside for now, she shifted slightly to let the medi-witch see what was going on. Harry was still sobbing and it was breaking Minerva's heart to know he was in so much pain and not know what to do about it.

"It's okay baby, it's going to be okay." she kept whispering over and over again. She had almost succeeded in getting Harry to a slightly hysterical hiccupping phase when Poppy went to lift the lids of his eyes. As they opened Minerva got a glimpse of the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Harry's milky eyes were shifting somehow. The clouds of white that had been there previously were moving as if they were actual clouds, rolling around on top of his irises.

"That explains that then." Poppy said with a shrug. "I can't do anything for this Minerva. You just have to stay with him and keep him breathing as normally as possible." she explained to a stricken Minerva.

"Surely you can give him some pain relief?" Minerva said, indignantly. Poppy was supposed to be her friend; she would be Harry's godmother if Minerva had raised him from day one.

"I cannot Minerva, it wouldn't work. This is not ordinary pain. Harry's magic is releasing him, letting him go. He feels safe, protected. Just be there for him." she said placing a kiss on Min's head and squeezing Albus' hand on the way out.

"I'll get the tea." Albus said gently, kissing his lover's hair and running a hand down Harry's head, not stopping the boy's cries.

"Harry, sweetheart I'm going to shift us both back onto the bed." Minerva whispered, lifting him slightly and shuffling back to rest against the headboard. Harry had screamed even louder when she moved, but seemed to settle a little as she stilled, her knees bent up so he could be closer to her body with one hand rubbing his tummy the way he liked and the other clutching his head to her chest.

"Muma." he said finally, going quiet. "Muma, hurts." He murmured, the lessons from earlier momentarily forgotten.

"I know baby, but Muma's here." she said gently, nodding her thanks to Albus and smiling as he magically moved her forward a little to settle in behind her, his arms wrapping around both Harry and herself with his legs outside hers, providing Harry with a little more security.

"Albus is here too, baby." she uttered, kissing Harry's forehead before wincing as he started screaming again. Unable to keep them at bay any longer, she leaned her head against Harry's and let her tears fall. There was truly nothing worse than hearing your baby cry in pain and right now that was exactly what was happening. Albus soothed her gently, with soft touches and softer words.

"It will be alright." he said pulling them both to rest against his chest.

They yawned almost simultaneously and he smiled gently, cradling both of their precious heads with his hands. He felt like an actual father for the first time; he had the love of his life, and, well, their child in his arms and despite Harry's screams, he was perfectly happy. He wasn't Professor Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot or even the greatest Wizard of the Light, and he suddenly understood what Minerva felt when she held Harry in her arms. She was just Minerva, as he was just Albus, or Owl-bus. He chuckled. He had been called much worse in his life and he couldn't fault Harry one bit at his pronunciation. The small child had finally calmed down and had drifted into a light slumber, with Minerva following not long after, her arms still instinctively cradling Harry to her breast. It would be a long night according to Poppy, and Albus vowed to stay awake for it, if only so he could be there for Minerva as she dealt with their son.

-0-

Morning came to the castle, much the same way that it did every morning. This time though, there was a pair of eyes the morning had not seen for some time, watching it interestedly from the window. Harry Potter was perched on his Muma's window seat, watching the dawn with awe. It had been so long since he'd seen the sun and he had missed it more than he knew.

"Hello Mr Sun." he said shyly, tracing the sun's rays on the window and watching as the light filtered through his fingers.

"Harry?" came a voice from behind him. He turned suddenly, catching himself on the sill as he stared at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Muma?" he said, rubbing his eyes. He was sure it as an angel. He knew about those. His teacher at school had explained that his real Mummy and Daddy were with the angels, but he hadn't remembered it until that moment. When the beautiful lady nodded, he jumped from the windowsill and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, leaping into his Muma's arms and hugging her tightly.

She laughed her special laugh, the one that she saved only for him as he squeezed her tightly, not wanting to ever let go, even though she was trying to kiss his cheek.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked gently, rubbing his back. "You had a long night." she said turning back towards the bedroom where Albus was still slumbering.

"Be's watching Mr Sun." Harry said pointing back to the window and when Minerva caught his eyes she thought her heart would burst right out of her chest. Staring back at her were the beautifully crystal clear orbs of Lily Potter herself, and she suddenly felt very afraid that she would never be able to tell this boy no to anything.

"Well," she said shifting him slightly so she could walk. "We'd best go back to doing that then." she said arranging him on her knee as she stretched her long legs across the seat.

He looked around and grabbed her hands, wrapping them around his belly just as he liked her to do and she squeezed gently, letting him know that she wasn't moving them.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked softly, after they had watched the sun climb up from the horizon and over the Black Lake.

"Head hurts." he said scrubbing his eyes. She _tsked_ and turned him around so he was facing her, pulling him gently to her shoulder.

"Your eyes have not worked so hard in a long time Harry." she said slowly, making sure he knew what she was saying. "They will need a rest now and again."

Harry shook his head and pushed away from her chest to look at her. She mirrored his smile as his little hands lifted to her face, running them all over it, like he had done the first time he had been in her arms properly.

"Muma beautiful." he said quietly, tugging her hair a little to get her to lean down. He kissed her quickly and sweetly on the lips like he had seen other little boys do to their Muma's and for a small moment he thought that he had done the wrong thing when Minerva's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my beautiful, wonderful, brave little boy." she said suddenly, crushing him to her chest. Harry smiled into her neck and cuddled her right back, not moving from that position until Albus came to find them some time later.

"I thought you'd deserted me." he said pouting a little and making Harry giggle. He jumped from Minerva's lap and raced to Albus, screaming with laughter as he was picked up and promptly thrown over the man's shoulder.

"Come on my love." he said happily. "I have a nice sack of potatoes here for our dinner tonight." he said bouncing Harry up and down gently, making him laugh even more.

Minerva simply shook her head and walked towards them, for once not feeling anything other than the absolute love that was humming happily somewhere between her chest and abdomen. Harry stopped laughing and pushed himself back over Albus' shoulder, being caught deftly by the Headmaster as he nearly toppled backwards.

"Muma glowing." he said pointing to the air around him and Minerva smiled even more, knowing that Harry hadn't grown out of the gift he had been granted for the duration of his time without sight. "Owl-bus glowing too." he said, batting the air like a kitten with a ball of string.

They settled back into bed, Harry bundled up tightly between them with his eyes covered gently by Minerva's cool hands.

"Harry, is Muma still glowing now?" Albus asked, bearing the brunt of Minerva's glare as Harry excitedly pushed away from her soothing hands to look at the two adults. He watched as the two lights joined and hummed against each other and he nodded as he watched them, content to see them interact.

"What are they doing?" Albus asked, this time getting a slap from Minerva, who had given up trying to re-cover Harry's eyes for the moment.

"Playing." Harry said with a shrug. It was exactly what it looked like they were doing and he finally yawned widely, letting Minerva replace her hands over his eyes. Albus left the bed for a moment, taking a precious few moments to make sure that everything was arranged for the return of the students that day. He watched as Harry and Minerva whispered back and forth to each other, nodding as a house elf asked him a question.

"Muma?" Harry asked, shuffling back until he was cocooned into her body.

"Yes my love?" she replied, letting her thumbs play with Harry's hair and forehead.

"Love you Muma." he whispered, rubbing his face against her arms. She shifted to bring her arm around him, smiling as Albus re-joined them and wrapping his own arm around them both, joining their fingers which rested on his tummy.

"Oh I love you too baby." she whispered. "And you," she said looking over her shoulder and getting a kiss for her troubles. Closing her eyes to doze for the rest of the morning surrounded by two out of three of her boys, she sent a silent prayer up to Lily.

"Thank you my beautiful angel." she whispered into Harry's hair. "For bringing the light into my darkness."


End file.
